Kingdom Come : Shadow of A bat
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Alex Wayne The Batman of EarthPrime is sent to The Code Geass world by The Caretaker to help Zero fight against the Empire.
1. Chapter 1 Batman of Earth Prime

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Code Geass.**

On the roof of a building was a figure dressed in a black bodysuit, the chest emblazoned with a stylized red bat, and -black accessories: a wide scalloped cape, gloves with a series of fin-like projections, boots, and a close-fitting cowl (covering the upper half of his face) with ear-like projections to suggest a bat's head; and a utility belt.

This is Alex Wayne The Batman of Earth prime and he is on the roof of a building looking down at his city for any sign of criminal activity but so far there isn't which made him raise an eyebrow but sense something behind him causing him to turn around to see it was a silhouette of female figure.

The woman said," Alex of Earth-Prime you are needed ."As she points at Batman who narrowed his eyes at her.

Batman demanded," Who are you."Batman senses something is off about the woman in front of him causing him to reach into his belt to grab his Batarang just in case.

The woman stepped out of the shadow revealing herself to be the Caretaker of Spacetime from Code Geass to Batman 's astonishment but Batman narrowed his eyes at her making the woman in question bring her arm up in defense.

The caretaker said," Peace young Alexander and I need your help."As she tries to get Alex to calm down and hear her out.

Batman asked," How do you know my name?"As he looks the caretaker with suspicion in his eyes.

The Caretaker said," I been watching you since you took up the mantle of The Batman after the death of your father." She was interested in other worlds and this world interested her but she saw Alex take up the mantle of The Dark Knight.

Batman looked at her with a shocked but it transformed into anger at the mention of his father who raised after his mother died during giving birth but later died via shooting in an alley. Alex was 7-year-olds when it happened and he was there to see his father lay in a pool of his own blood.

The Caretaker said," I am sorry for bringing up memories but I need your help."As she looked at the dark knight of earth prime.

Batman asked," What do you need my help with ?" As he wished to avoid bringing up the memories of his father.

The caretaker said,'' I need you to go to my universe to help Zero liberate Japan.'' As she brings up an image of Zero with his Black Knights causing Batman to narrow his eyes.

Batman asked," You want me to kill Clovis and the whole royal family ?'As he gives the caretaker a sarcastic look.

The Caretaker said," I am surprised that you are willing to murder an entire family and you would hold Batman 's moral code." As she gives Batman a look of surprise about his willingness to murder.

Batman said," "You start with code. You hang onto it with every self-righteous breath. But then you take one life. Then another, then another, then another." As he recalled trying to hang on to hid predecessor's moral code but seeing the damage of allowing murderer and rapists roam freely.

The Caretaker said," Wow that quite the statement you made and you remind me of a Batman I was originally going to chose but he is a broken old man wired together with a machine." As she has a brief sneer on her face as she thought about The Batman from another earth.

Batman asked," How broken was he? Wanting to know more about his fellow cape crusader from another earth.

The Caretaker said,'' This Batman murder every criminal and he murdered his world, Superman, without even thinking about knowing Superman 's moral compass." She recalled visiting the world and see the battle between the two heroes

Batman couldn't belive that Bruce Wayne would be willing to murder ever criminal along with Superman who is his greatest ally and friend but he realized there are infinite numbers of the earth with different possibilities and different outcomes.

The Caretaker said," I need to send you to exact time before Clovis sends his men to wipe Shinjuku." As she opens a portal to her home dimension in front of Batman.

Batman walks through the portal leading to the world of Code Geass and as the portal closes causing The Caretaker smile but her smile transforms into a frown as she begins to pray that she made the right choice in picking the right person in helping Zero liberate Japan.

The Caretaker thought " Goodluck Alex ." As she hopes the dark knight prevails.

In the Shinjuku, ghetto a group of Japanese people or Elevens to the Britannians were being held at gunpoint by a group of Britannians soldiers. As the soldiers were about to pull the trigger a figure lands in the middle catching everyone's attention.

In the middle was Batman who narrowed his eyes at the soldiers who are looking confused but they all laugh at his costume. Batman throws several batrangs at the soldiers knocking their guns out of their hands making the Japanese gasp in shock.

The soldier growled," You going to pay for that Bat Freak."As he went to strike Batman while his fellow soldiers crack their knuckles.

The Solider goes for an overhand right but Batman duck underneath it and delivers a vertical elbow to the nose of the solider causing the solider to be stunned. Batman goes behind the soldier and he kicks the soldier in the groin making the solider let out a painful cry as he falls to the floor holding his groins.

Batman said," Next." He gestures for the other soldiers to attack him causing them to surround Batman making the Japnese civilians worried for their savior.

One Soldier runs at Batman and goes for a big wide right hook but Batman blocks it with both of his arms then Batman then smashes the forearm with a hammerfist causing the soldiers to cry out in pain but Batman wasn't finished as he delivered a horizontal elbow to the jaw of the solider as he turns and pivoted.

From the back of Batman, a soldier tries to sneak but Batman gives a reverse elbow straight to the face of the soldier causing the soldier to go slump to the ground. Batman see another solider going for a big wide left hook but Batman blocks it then he grabs behind the neck of the solider and another runs up from behind Batman to hit him in the ribs causing Batman to wince.

Batman see the soldier behind going for a wide haymaker but Batman pulls the soldier that he is holding into the solider behind him causing both of them to be thrown out of range. Batman see another attacker going for another big wide right hook but Batman blocks it and Batman goes downstairs to deliver a hammer fist to the back of the knee of the soldier then he torques the knee along with kicking out the toes causing the soldier to fall.

Batman said," All bark and no bite." he looked at the pitiful excuse of soldiers that are laying on the ground. Batman walks over to the civilians to see if they are in any critical conditions and he sees that they are very malnourished which made him anger that they basically walking skeletons.

Batman said," I will help you all get to safety and find safer ground."As he ordered the Japanese civilians to follow him but he felt someone tugged at his cape causing Batman to turn around to see it was a little girl.

The girl said," Thank you." As she bows respectfully along with the rest of her fellow Japanese which Batman returned to their shock and astonishment.

Batman said," No problem." Batman begins to lead the civilian to another location

In another location, a group of Japnese in Knight frame under the command of Lelouch were just wiping out the last of The Britianian soldier's forces who are in Knightmare frames. The victory was in Lelouch 's favor until a new player enter the game as the Lancelot Knightmare frame showed up and wiped out the whole resistance leaving Lelouch a sitting duck as The Lancelot is on the building where Lelouch was hiding out in.

Lelouch said, "You mean this thing's what's ruining my plan?"As he stares at the new Knightframe model that attacked him.

The Pilot demanded," Are you the guy that's in command?''As the pilot that piloting the Lancelot was Suzaku. The Lancelot was pushing Leolouch back.

Lelouch said," Nothing more than a pilot. How dare he! No choice, I've gotta get out of here." Lelouch is looking for a way to escape.

Because of the weight of the two Knightmare frames the floor collapses causing them to fall to the lower level of the wrecked building. Lelouch was about to escape but he was stopped by Lancelot who gave a kick to the Sutherland but Lelouch blocked the kick but he was sent flying.

The Lancelot stood over by the downed Sutherland but little did they both notices was another Sutherland behind Lancelot and inside of Sutherland was Batman who narrowed his eyes at The Lancelot as it stands over the downed Sutherland. Before Batman could make his move Kallen who is in her Glasgow decided to give Lelouch a chance to escape as she went to strike The Lancelot but The Lancelot blocked it.

Kallen said," Hey, I'm returning the favor."As she tries to break The Lancelot hold

Batman aimed at Lancelot 's back and he fired the shot rattling Suzaku and surprising his enemies as they looked the Sutherland that Batman is piloting in shock. Suzaku was trying to find out who shot him and he turns around only to stare at the barrel of the gun in The Sutherland's hand.

Suzaku asked," Who are you? Are you eleven rebel ?"As he looked at The Sutherland with narrowed eyes.

Kallen said," We arent no Elevens. We are Japnese."As she looked at the Lancelot with a glare on her face.

Batman said," So you fight against your own people and defend those that have been slaughtering them?''As he narrowed his eyes at The Lancelot and he can feel Suzaku is flinching as he heard the gruff voice.

Suzaku said," I don't know what you are talking about rebel."As he tries to deny what Batman is saying but Kallen and Lelouch are watching the exchange.

Kallen thought " Is the white KnightFrame pilot Japanese ?"As she looked at the white KnightFrame in anger and confusion.

Lelouch thought " Who is this pilot of the Sutherland? He is an intresting one ."As he looked at Batman Sutherland.

Batman asked mockingly," Why couldn't you be like your Prime minister? But before you say that he committed suicide let think for a minute why would a man that encouraged the soldiers to keep on fighting while he kills himself. Don't you think something is a bit sketchy?" As he left the question hanging in the trio's mind.

Suzaku thought," How does he know? I am the only one that supposes to know but this pilot knows. I can't let him live." As he begins to charge at batman but The Lancelot left leg was blown off by Batman causing The Lancelot to fall over.

Batman started recording when he asked the question and he wanted to Japnese people to know that the real reason they lost was the son of their prime minister was a bratty son of a bitch who wanted a perfect world. Batman stared down at The Lancelot in disgust and disdain in his eyes.

The Sutherland rolled over to the Lancelot and it leans down towards the head of Lancelot with Kallen and Lelouch looked on with interest as Batman looks down at The Lancelot but they could feel hatred and disgust rolling off the Sutherland.

Batman said,'' I know who you are daddy boy and when The Japnese people learn the truth about their suffering they will be calling for your head. Matter let show our guest here the real you."As he went for the back of the Lancelot to the interest of Kallen And Lelouch but to the horror of Suzaku as he didn't wait to be revealed.

Suzaku said,'' I can't allow him to reveal me in front of the terrorist." Suzaku activates the eject button and he flies out of the Lancelot.

Batman said,'' Damn it! He got away.''As he was close to revealing Suzaku in front of Lelouch and Kallen. He see that they are looking at him now making him sigh.

Lelouch asked," Who are you ?" Lelouch wanted to know if he was a friend or foe but he can tell that the pilot hates Britannia as well.

Kallen asked,'' Yeah who are you? What are your intentions?" As she looked at the Sutherland in question.

Batman said," We all got something to do and we will talk later."As he grabs the Lancelot off the ground and rolls out of the building leaving the duo behind.

Lelouch thought" He is right."As he leaves Kallen who is going to the direction of her team

Couple minutes later on Prince Clovis 's personal transport Prince Clovis who is sitting in his throne with a scowl on his face as he stares at the person who has him at gunpoint on his own ship after he made a cease-fire announcement to the soldiers who was about to brutally execute a bunch of eleven civilians.

Prince Clovis asked," Are you satisfied?"As he sneers at the soldier that hiding in the shadows.

The Soldier said smugly," Very. Well done."As he still have his gun trained on Clovis.

Prince Clovis asked sarcastically," And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?" Clovis felt the soldier smirk under his helmet and he see the solider is taking off his helmet.

The soldier said," That has a familiar ring." As he tosses his helmet to the side but he still had his gun trained on Clovis.

Prince Clovis asked," Hmm?" As he raises an eyebrow at the solider.

The Solider said," Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys. Of course, I would always win." As the soldier smirk as he see the gears are turning in Clovis 's head.

Prince Clovis asked," What?''As he senses something familar about the soldier.

The Soldier said," Remember? At the Aries Villa?" As he points the gun at Clovis.

Prince Clovis asked," You... who are you?"As he narrowed his eyes at the solider and he see the soldier is walking closer.

The soldier got closer Prince got a closer look at his face which made him pale as a ghost as he recognized the male in front of him as someone that he knew during his youth. The youth revealed himself to be Lelouch his half-brother causing Clovis to stand up in shock.

Lelouch smirked," It's been a long time, big brother. The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service." As he takes a mock bow on one knee and he looks up to see Clovis is looking at him with a shocked face.

Prince Clovis said," Lelouch?! B-But I thought-" As he is speechless as he stares at his long thought deceased younger half-sibling.

Lelouch said," That I was dead? You were wrong. I have returned, Your Highness. And I've come back to change everything. Lelouch smirked as he sees Clovis's startled look but he see Prince Clovis put on a nervous smile.

Prince Clovis said," I'm overjoyed, Lelouch. They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back. We should depart for the homeland immediately." As he tries to convince his younger brother to put down the gun.

Lelouch said," So you can use me as a tool of diplomacy? It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place. That's right. It was because my mother was killed. Mother held the title of knight of honor but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held her in contempt. Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists, I'm no fool. You people killed my mother."As he scowls as he recalled the day where his mother was assassinated in their home holding Nunally in her arms to protect her.

Prince Clovis said," It wasn't me. I swear to you it wasn't."As he tries to persuade his half brother into listening to him.

Lelouch said," Then tell me everything you know. The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer. By whose hand was she slain?" Lelouch begins to use the strange ability that he gotten from the mysterious woman to make Prince Clovis bend to his control.

Prince Clovis said," My brother second prince Schneizel and second princess Cornelia, they can tell you." As he gave Lelouch an emotionless stare as he is under Lelouch 's control.

Lelouch said," They were at the heart of this? That's all that you know, isn't it." As he ponders and he releases Clovis from his control.

Clovis said," I swear it wasn't me. I had nothing to do with it."As he pleads with Lelouch to spare him.

Lelouch said," I believe you. However-" As he smirks evilly at the fearful Clovis.

Clovis said," Please, you can't! We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood."As he tries to reason with Lelouch but Lelouch ignored as he aims the gun at Clovis 's right eye.

Lelouch said," You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." As he pulls the trigger releasing the bullet. Lelouch see the prince's body fall back in his throne motionless to Lelouch 's satisfaction and Lelouch begins to brainstorm his next move.

**Author note: Here is the new chapter and it is a Code Geasxover with my Batman Alex Wayne. If you got any ideas for this story, please pm me. Also, who should Batman be paired up with and who should become the Joker in The Code Geass world. If you got ideas for Alex ( Batman) about his back story then also pm me. Should other Dc characters show up? Who should be Batman's Robin?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own my original characters. **_

_**Ashford Academy **_

Walking the hallway of Ashford Academy was a raven-haired male with cobalt blue eyes with an athletic build standing at 5''10 dressed in the male Ashford Academy uniform with a backpack on his back. This is Alexander Wayne or Alex as he liked to be called was just coming from the headmaster office after he just finished completing his application to go to the school.

When he showed up at the school and he walked towards the headmaster 's office to register but he already found he has been registered making him flabbergasted but he came up with on conclusion to how he was on the class roster. The Caretaker of Space and Time must have added him to the school roster but he also found that he has somewhere to live at making him curious how The Caretaker was able to manage that.

Alex thought" Either her code or she posed as a relative of mines."As he walked the hallway of Ashford Academy and he see some of the female students are looking at him with blushes on their faces causing Alex to mentally groan in irritation.

As Alex was walking he accidentally bumped into someone causing him to see it was the boy who would become the man of miracles which would later become The Demon Emperor, Lelouch Lamperouge or his true name Lelouch vi Britannia the 11th Prince of Britannia.

Lelouch said," I am so sorry I wasn't looking ."As he offered Alex a forced smile as he expecting Alex to act like nobles but he was a bit taken back by Alex offering him a friendly smile which wasn't forced.

Alex said," Oh no it was my fault I wasn't paying attention."As he scratches the back of his head sheepishly. Alex masks himself similar to how Bruce Wayne would do in the public as a playboy but instead of an arrogant playboy, he would be a sheepish but smart and polite young male.

Lelouch asked," Are you new by any chance?"As he looked curious at Alex because he never has seen him around the school before. Lelouch felt something was off about the student before him because he felt that he met him before somewhere.

Alex said," I am and my name Alex Wayne." As he offers a hand for a handshake towards Lelouch who looked at the hand for a moment. Alex Wayne hoped to be friends with him because he wants to help Lelouch stop Charles and Marianne from doing Ragnork Connection.

Lelouch said," My name Lelouch Lamprogue and it is nice to meet you, Alex Wayne."As accepted Alex's hand. Lelouch was tempted to use his power on Alex but he didn't want to expose himself.

Alex said," Looks like we need to get to class .'' As he and Lelouch began walking to the classroom. They both enter the classroom seeing the students talking about the event that happened in The Shinjuku ghetto.

" Kallen! It's been ages!"

" Are you okay?"

Lelouch see sitting at a table talking with some of the female students was the same red-haired female terrorist that was using the Glasgow Knight mare frame in The Shinjuku ghetto. Lelouch narrowed his eyes at Kallen in suspicion.

" Sophie 's been worried about you."

"You are okay alright ?"

Kallen said shyly," Yeah, I just have to go easy for a little while." As she offers her classmates a shy smile making Lelouch narrow his eyes again seeing that her sick appearance is a front in order to hide who she truly is.

Lelouch thought" Of course. That's why she's so familiar."As he remeber she seeing her entering her Knightmare frame in the truck.

Kallen stated," Anyway if I stay home any longer I'll never catch up."As looked at her fellow female classmates and Lelouch begins to take his seat while Alex looks for a place to seat.

Rivalz said," What's up, buddy? See something you like? You've got a thing for her, don't ya!" As he whispered quietly as he possibly can in Lelouch's ear with a smile on his face. Little did they notice Shirley was sneaking a glance at Lelouch.

Lelouch said," Just thinking this a rare event. She hasn't been here at school since this whole term started."As he was hoping it would stop Rivalz who has a dreamy look on his face as he stares at Kallen table.

After Class Alex was walking around the school to get familar with the parts of the academy but he stops in his tracks as he see Lelcouh activating his geass on Kallen who behind a bush. Alex walked over there to see how this will play out as he notices Kallen is free from the Geass control.

Kallen asked," Um, did you want something?"As she looked at Lelouch with a confused expression.

Lelouch answered coldly," I got what I wanted here."He begins to walk off. He stopped and wheeled around to face her again.

Lelouch said," Oh, wait. Just to be sure….Don't tell alone about Shinjuku."As he uses his Geas on Kallen but she is unaffected by it.

Kallen asked," What do you mean about, Shinjuku?"As she sucked in a sharp breath making Lelouch inhaled through gritted teeth.

Kallen asked," Why would you say that?"As she is inwardly wondering if he was either the one who gave her and teammates the instruction on being the Britianian soldiers or that one pilot who was beating that white Knightmare.

" Lelouch there you ."

The duo see it was Alex running towards them with a smile on his face which made Lelouch mentally sigh in relief of having a distraction while Kallen blushes when she Alex's face but she snapped out of it as she felt something was off about Alex.

Alex said," Lelouch told me to tell you it your turn to set up at the chem lab."As he threw Lelouch a bone as he didn't want Lelouch to be exposed at this moment. He looks at Lelouch who played along as he gains a shocked look.

Lelouch said," Oh crap, it's my turn to set up for class! It didn't work?"As he bolted to the chem lab with Alex behind him.

Kallen thought" Those two are weird."As she looked at the retreating backs of Alex and Lelouch as they run to the chem lab.

**With the two **

Lelouch said," Thanks for the save Alex." As he looks at Alex who is running alongside him towards the chem lab.

Alex said," Anytime Lelouch."As he runs alongside Lelouch as they raced to the chem lab.

Lelouch thought" First that pilot now this Alex Wayne? They either must be connected or it is a coincidence. I must find out .''As he thought back to how Alex showed up at the school after the strange pilot that assisted him the other day.

Lelouch said," Hey Alex I something to ask you something."As he stopped in his track to look at Alex who paused in his tracks. Lelouch wanna know more about Alex and for once he didn't want to use his Geass.

Alex asked," Yes what is it?"As he looked at Lelouch with a raised eyebrow on his face. Alex was surprised that Lelouch didn't use his Geass on him.

Lelouch asked," What are your plans later?"As he is curious about what Alex will be doing later.

Alex lied," Nothing much just doing the homework."As he was thinking of going on patrol or see if he can get Ashford to make him a special Knightmare. Alex had an idea for his Knightmare and he wanted to see if Milly's grandfather could create it.

Lelouch said," Well I was wondering if you would like to join me and my younger sister for dinner tonight."As he wonders if Alex can be trustworthy and he is deserving of being around his sister Nunnally.

Alex said," I didn't know you have a sister and sure."As he didn't expect Lelouch to invite him to dinner tonight or meet his sister Nunnally.

Couples hours later in the house of Lelouch and Nunnally Lelouch passed a plated over to Nunnally who takes it. Lelouch looks at the clock wondering where Alex was at until he heard knocking coming from the door.

Lelouch said," Sayoko can you answer the door."As he looked at his Japanese maid who is walking over to the door. Lelouch felt Nunnally's confusion making him causing him to chuckle sheepishly as he forgot to mention to her about Alex.

Nunnally asked," Who at the door Lelouch." As she titled her head in confusion making Lelouch chuckled again.

Lelouch said," I invited a new student over for dinner. Sorry, Nunnally, it slipped my mind."As he see Sayoko open the door revealing Alex who is dressed in a black shirt with a brown jacket and grey pants with black boots.

Alex said," Sorry about being late."As he offered an apologetic look towards Lelouch who waved it off.

Alex see Sayoko staring making Alex greet with a polite smile but on the inside, he felt a chili because he knows what Sayoko truly is and he is going stay on her good side. Alex walks over to the table and he see Lelouch gesturing to Nunnally in her wheelchair making Alex wince.

Alex thought'' Fate hasn't been kind to you guys.''As he looked at the siblings in pity but he regains his brighten expression. He felt Sayoko gaze at him behind his back to see if he is a threat.

Lelouch said," Nunnally this is Alex Wayne. Alex this is my little sister Nunnally Lamprouge ." As he wheeled Nunnally over to him.

Nunnally said," Hello Alex." As she greeted the otherworldly visitor.

Alex said," Hello Miss. Nunnally ."As he offered a hand towards Nunnally who grasps it feeling it letting Nunnally feel his hand.

Nunnally said," Just call me Nunnally Alex." As she lets go of Alex's hand and Nunnally was wheeled back to her side of the table by Lelouch.

Lelouch said," Well Alex now that you are here we can eat."As he gestures to the three plates on the table.

The two males take their seat and they begin eating the dinner but there something in the back of Lelouch's head as he looks at Alex who is wiping his mouth with a napkin. Lelouch narrowed his eyes at Alex since Alex didn't act like a typical Birtiannian.

Lelouch said," So Alex tell me about yourself."As he is curious along with his sister and Sayoko about the new student as they looked at Alex with a curious look.

Alex said," Well I am from the homeland but I left because that place sickens me."As he currently coming up with the fake story that the Caretaker left for him and he see that he has his host's attention along with Nunnally and Sayoko.

Lelouch asked," Britannia sickens you ?"As he looks at Alex with a shocked look on his face but he quickly masked it. Lelouch would never think he would meet another person like that would detest Britannia.

Alex said," Yes it and it people along with the monster that sits on the throne ."As he doesn't like the emperor of the Britannia Empire. Abandoning your children after their mother was killed then saying that they were dead to you along with sending them to Japan as hostages.

Now, this caught the three resident 's attention especially Lelouch as he looked at Alex like he was staring at himself in a mirror. Lelouch had a brief smirk on his face as he realized that Alex insulted his father or ex-father for that matter.

Lelouch asked," Why do you call him a monster ?"As he wanted to know why would one of the emperor people call him a monster. Lelouch is considering telling Alex his secret about the emperor.

Alex said," The man is invading other countries for a faulty theory. The strong devour the weak."As he shakes his head in disgust at the emperor and his beliefs about the strongest devouring the weak. Alex became Batman to protect the weak along with never turning his back on his code.

Lelouch asked," Intresting. What your thoughts today society here in Area 11."As he wanted to see what Alex's opinion on the struggles of the elevens. Sayoko was also looking at Alex waiting for his answer along with Nunnally.

Alex said," I have nothing against the Japanse people but I am however disgusted by those Honorary Britannians who are willing to betray their country along with its people to serve an empire that would use them as cannon fodders."As he is disgusted by the honorary Britannians especially Suzaku who is responsible for Japan's defeat.

Sayoko looked at Alex in a new light because she shared the same views with him as she is disgusted by the honorary Britannians but she is shocked that a Britannian other than Lelouch would hold hatred for his country. She is curious about his parents because she wonders if his parent shares the same views.

Sayoko asked," If you don't mind me asking what your parent's opinion?''As she along with the siblings look at their guest but they see him looking down with a sad look making her maternal instinct to kick in.

Alex said,'' My mother died giving birth to me and my dad was killed in front of me.''As he hated bringing up his as a teenager the sounds of his father being shot still haunts him.

Lelouch thought" He lost a parent like me and Nunally.''As he felt sympathy for Alex because he and his sister Nunnally lost their mother.

Nunnally said," I am sorry for your lost Alex and me and Lelouch lost our parents as well."As she smiles at Alex who returned it back to her.

Alex said," Good to see that I am not alone."As he looked at the two siblings in appreciation."Alex begins planning ways on helping the siblings in their quest of creating a gentler world along with stopping their parents from killing God.

As the three continued their dinner and after they finished Alex help Lelouch help up the clean plates. Alex after thanking the three for the meal headed to the door and he walked out to head to his home for some rest.

Alex thought" Time to get to work.''As he leaves out of the clubhouse and head over to the homes that were given to him by the principal of Ashford Academy. He walks to the door and he pulls out the key to open the door of his new home.

He see the home look like an ordinary home with a living room and he see a grandfather clock that looks similar to the one from Batman Beyond with the bat in it. Alex touches causing the clock to open like a door revealing stairs that lead to somewhere.

Alex said," Can't believe that The Caretaker had the principal built this place."As he walked down the stairs and as he got lower he see something that made him in pleasure.

Alex see his Batcave which looked like the one from Dawn of Justice with the Batmobile from Dark Knight Rises parked. Alex smiles at seeing his car but he gains a frown as he remembered something important concerning the future.

Alex said," Clovis is dead and some Zero will be making his debut when he rescues the traitor."As begins to plan how to not only strike fear in the Britannian army along with gaining Zero and along with the future Black Knight's attention.

Alex said," I think its time that The Batman makes an appearance."As walk towards the weapon room where his suit is in the display case.

**Notes: Sorry no Batman but we do see a little bit of Alex Wayne in this chapter and the next chapter will be Batman along with Zero making their debut in front of the people of Britannia. Also, should I make references to Crisis on Infinite Earth? If you got any ideas then please pm me. Who should join Batman?**


	3. Chapter 3 Beware the Knights

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters.**

"Lelouch, it's awful."

Lelouch asked," What is?"As he got worried when he heard Nunnally 's tone and he see Milly looking at him.

Milly said," Prince Clovis has been found dead."As made Kallen surprised along with Lelouch faking his suprise to play along with every.

Rivalz said," They're saying he was killed."As he points to the television that shows Jerimiah Gottwald speaking through a microphone to a crowd of people with an angry look on his face.

Jerimiah said," Prince Clovis has been taken from us. He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens. He died a martyr. We must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will." Making Kallen and Lelouch mentally snort. The screen changes to the news anchor.

The anchor said," We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news. The man suspected as the murderer has been captured. According to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britanian. Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven, and honorary Britanian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder."As they show Suzaku in handcuffed along with being escorted by several soldiers making Lelouch panic.

In the interrogation room with Suzaku sitting in a chair with bruises on his face and Jerimiah sitting on the opposite side with the back of the chair facing Suzaku. Jerimiah shows Suzaku the gun that Lelouch used to claim Prince Clovis's life.

Jerimiah said," Do you know anything about this weapon? Suzaku Kururugi, it was the one used to rob Prince Clovis of his life. The barrel striations leave no doubt, and we've done a little homework on you as well. You're the eldest child of Japan's last acting prime minister, are you not? Your motive here is clear."As he inwardly smirks as he see Suzaku's panic expression.

Suzaku said," You're making a mistake. I have never even laid eyes on that gun."As he tries to make Jeremiah see reason but Suzaku was punched in the face by a Britianian soldier that was watching the interrogation.

Jeremiah said," We've found your fingerprints all over this weapon. You're also suspected of murdering members of the Royal Guard. Come clean now, and you'll be judged as though you were born a Britannian, not some worthless Eleven."As he lies through his teeth and looked on as glee as he see more soldiers come in.

Suzaku said," You're wrong! I've done nothing!"As he as the soldiers begin assaulting him causing him to grunt in pain.

**With Alex **

**Alex was watching the news in the Batcave and he was disgusted by the pureblood faction 's plan as they are going to used Suzaku as a scapegoat to get rid of the honorary Britianian system that will send the Japanese people back to the ghettos along with giving the pureblood more power.**

Alex said," Disgusting."As he shakes his head in disgust at the purebloods and Alex gets out of his chair to look at his Knightframe that was made by Milly's grandfather Ruben. Alex smirked as he remembered how he got Ruben to make the Knightmare frame

_**Flashback **_

_**Ruben Ashford was walking home after just doing some paperwork and he notices it is nighttime making the old man sigh but little did he know that he is being watched from above by Batman.**_

_**Batman said," Perfect ."As he jumps down and lands in front of Ruben causing the old man to jump back in fright.**_

_**Ruben asked," Who are you and what do you want from me."As he looked at Batman 's appearance in fear and he takes a step back which Batman matched.**_

_**Batman said," Ruben Ashford ."As he looked at the older man who flinches in fear when he said his full name. Batman was here to get Ruben to create a Knightmare Frame for him in future events.**_

_**Ruben asked," How do you know my name?"As he looked at Batman in fear and he is wondering if Batman was a terrorist.**_

_**Batman said," Well I heard you created Marianne The Flash 's KnightFrame ."As he see a look of shock appeared on Ruben's face as he mentions a name that was long forgotten. Batman see that he has gotten Ruben's attention.**_

_**Ruben said," It been a long time since I heard that name and you got my attention."As he crosses his arms over his chest looking at Batman.**_

_**Batman said," We both want something. I want a Knightmare frame and you want your status back."As he sees he gotten Ruben 's attention and Batman begins brainstorming what his Knightmare frame will look like when he just enters this universe.**_

_**Ruben asked," That it? You want to a KnightFrame and I get my status back? Surely there is more ?" Ruben is looking at Batman with disbelief that he wants a Knightmare frame in exchange for his status.**_

_**Batman asked," What if I told you to I want to help Prince Lelouch find Marianne Vi Britannia 's killer."As he see Ruben pales in fear making Batman smirk and Batman pulls out a black flash drive with a red batman symbol. Batman tosses it towards Ruben who shakingly catches it.**_

_**Ruben asked," Wait. Who are you ?"As he looked at the stranger dressed like a bat.**_

_**Batman said," I'm Batman."Batman brings out his grappling gun and points it up upward. He pulls the trigger releasing the grapple causing Batman to shoot up in the air.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Alex thought " I can't wait to get my own Knightmare Frame."As he checks the bat computer on the updates on Suzaku 's court-martial. Alex realized that Zero will be trying to rescue Suzaku and Alex begins to think of ways to get on Britannia's radar.

Alex said," I am coming for you Charles, V.V, and Marianne ." As he narrowed his eyes in determination. Alex begins to prepare for an ambush Suzaku 's escort to his court-martial and meet Zero.

In the Tokyo Settlement at night time Suzaku who handcuffed and having a shock collar around his neck being riding on a convoy that is surrounded by Sutherlands. He heard the people throwing barrages of insults at him making him flinch.

" MURDERER!"

" GO BACK TO YOUR GHETTO!"

" WE WANT OUR PRINCE BACK!"

Diethard muttered," Like clockwork. Huh, what a circus this is. And I'm as corrupt as any of them." As he looked at the Britianian's civilians hurl insults at Suzaku and he is looking bored at this.

Jeremiah asked," What is it?" As he got a call from one of his officers in his Sutherland.

The Officer said," Vehicle approaching the main highway from third. We just let it through as you instructed but...

Jeremiah asked," Do you believe the target could be a terrorist's vehicle?" As he talks with the officer over the Bluetooth

.Officer stated Well Sir, it's Prince Clovis' car."As he sounded surprised.

Jeremiah said, The prince's car? Well looks like we've got a comedian. Don't worry about it. Just let them through to us. All forces hold here!"As he smirks arrogantly in the Bluetooth as he gives the order.

The procession stopped, and from the other direction came a single-vehicle, white and gold, draped in the flag of Britannia. It was Prince Clovis' personal car. Or so it seemed at first glance. In the driver's seat was Kallen, dressed in the fineries Clovis preferred on his chauffeurs, and she also wore a nervous frown.

Kallen said,"' Hope they can't tell it's fake.'' As she recalled it he vehicle had been patched together and given a coat of fresh paint but was not, in fact, the same one Clovis had used.

**Flashback **

**Lelouch stood atop a mound of trash in a junkyard, and before him was Kallen and Ohgi while the rest of the group were skeptical about Lelouch. Lelouch wasn't surprised by this as he hopes his plan goes off without a hitch.**

**Lelouch said,"**_** I see. Just you two then. "As he looked at the two resistance members.**_

_**Ohgi said,**_" _**I'm sorry. We just need a little more time. If more people understood what we…"As he tries to appease Lelouch but Lelouch cut him off.**_

_**Lelouch said," No, the two of you will do just fine."As he already planned for this.**_

_**Kallen said," Huh? Come on! That's ridiculous! There will be too many of them! " As she tries to make Lelouch see reason.**_

_**Lelouch said," With your help, clearing the task at hand will be child's play. I'll need this by tomorrow. All that matters is the exterior."As he said with conviction in his voice which caught the two attention.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Jeremiah said," You dare desecrate His Highness's transport? Come out of there. Huh? As he looked at the fake copy of the car.

Everyone including Diethard and Oghi who is hidden MR1 along with JLF along with everyone else watches as the Britannian flag was reduced to ash in a mere matter of seconds, revealing an imposing figure dressed in a black cloak and bearing a regal black mask, his posture calm, cool, and confident, radiating an aura of complete defiance making everyone gasp in surprise.

The masked figure declared," I am … Zero!'As he stares at Jeremiah who is looking shocked by Zero's appearance.

Villetta asked," Zero?"As she asked herself in her Sutherland.

"_**Who is this person? This man calling himself Zero, standing before a full military convoy."**_

"_**Who is this man calling himself Zero?"**_

Diethard said,'' Zero? What do you mean, like 'nothing'?"As he looked Zero in wonder.

Suzaku thought" Is he an Eleven?"As he at Zero in wonder.

Zero thought": Now to return the favor, Suzaku.''As he hoped to save his from being executed.

Jeremiah said," I've seen enough, Zero. This little show of yours is over. First things first. Why don't you lose that mask? What in the...!?" As he notices something in the back of Zero 's car.

Villetta cried," Jeremiah, be careful, he's got the…" As she tried to warn her friend.

Zero said," Yes, Jeremiah. You never saw inside this thing. So you assume it holds poison gas."As he smirked under his helmet as he see that he has gotten everyone attention

Suzaku: Wait. You don't understand…"As he was trying to warn them but he was shocked by his shocking collar.

" _**Can all of you watching at home see this? It's some sort of device, although its purpose is unclear. Stay with us and we'll see if this so-called terrorist has anything to say."**_

Jeremiah said," You bastard! He's taken every Britannian here hostage, and he's done it without them even knowing it."As he scowls at the cunning tactic from Zero who wasn't afraid.

Lelouch said," You intend to shoot? I think you know full well what will happen if you do."As he see that he have the advantage.

Diethard ordered," Unit 6 brings up the sound and get that camera right in his face!"As he looked very excited at seeing Zero.

"_**Sir, it's too "hairy" out here."**_

Diethard said," Damn, amateurs!" As he scowls and he see a recorder making him rush over to it. He runs out of his station to get a close up of the action

Jeremiah said," Fine, what are your demands?' As he grits his teeth at being outsmarted by a terrorist.

Lelouch stated," An exchange. This, for Kururugi."As he points dramatically at Suzaku.

Jeremiah sneered," Like hell. He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over." As he doesn't want to lose his one chance of rising up in rank

Lelouch stated," No. You're mistaken, Jeremiah. He's no murderer. The man who killed Clovis was myself."As he made everyone gasp in shock while Diethard looked gleeful as he cotuined to record.

Ohgi moaned," Ah! Crap! There is no way out of this." As he looked very afraid.

Kallen said," We are so screwed."As she sees the Sutherlands all point their guns at them.

Before anyone could say or do anything they heard the sound of another vehicle causing everyone to see coming down the same direction as Zero's car was The Batmobile from Dark Knights making some soldier marvel at the car.

'

Jeremiah yelled," What hell is this! Come out !"As he readies his gun just in case of another terrorist.

As the Batmobile gets close it stopped and the single cockpit open up revealing a figure dressed in a black bodysuit, the chest emblazoned with a stylized red bat, and -black accessories: a wide scalloped cape, gloves with a series of fin-like projections, boots, and a close-fitting cowl (covering the upper half of his face).

" WHAT THIS ?"

" IS THAT A MAN DRESSED AS BAT!"

Diethard said," Intresting ."As he turns away the camera away from Zero to Batman who jumps out of the batmobile.

The Britannia soldiers all surround Batman and one of the soldiers rushes at Batman with a rear big right-hand cross but Batman goes outside then he gets to the rear leg of the soldier to smash leg down on it causing the soldier to drop to the ground on his knees then Batman delivers a back kick to the head of the soldier knocking him out making Diethard look extremely gleeful.

Diethard said," More."As he continued to record Batman.

Another soldier charges at Batman but Batman goes for rear handed palm strike to the chest of the soldier then the next strike is a lead hand palm strike. Batman delivers a punch to the midsection making the soldier hold his stomach then Batman finishes up the combo with an upper ward rear elbow to face which stunned the soldier but Batman delivers a spinning heel kick to the head.

Everyone including Zero was looking at Batman in awe and fear as he fights the soldiers but Zero remembered why he is here in the first place. Kallen is looking at Batman in awe for his combat skill and his determination to take on a swarm of soldiers.

Kallen thought" Who is this guy?"As she watches Batman beats the soldiers senselessly.

Zero said," For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain. You don't wish the public to learn of Orange, do you?" As he see everyone is confused about Orange.

"_**Orange? What's he talking about?"**_

" _**I don't know."**_

Zero said," If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen…"As he begins to form his escape plan.

Jeremiah said," What are you talking about? What is this?"As he looked confused.

Zero said," You'll do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well."As the right side of the mask slide down reveling Lelouch geass which managed to get Jeremiah under his control.

Jeremiah said," Right, understood. You there, release the prisoner." As he called over to the soldiers.

Kallen asked," Eh!?'' As she looked speechless as the soldiers release Suzaku.

Villetta asked," What on earth are you doing, My Lord?"A she looked at Jeremiah with a questionable look.

Jeremiah said," Get that man over here.' As he orders the solider to bring down Suzaku.

Villetta asked," Hah?"As she looked extremely confused

A soldier asked," Should we? But …"

Jeremiah barked," Hand him over. Nobody gets in his way."As he orders making soldiers complied, and undid the restraints on Suzaku's straightjacket. The Honorary Britannian was then escorted off the transport by a soldier and to Lelouch, who jumped off the car and walked toward his friend.

Kewell said," No. What are you thinking? You can't do this!"As he tries to get his comrade to see reason.

Jeremiah stated," Lord Kewell, this is an order."As he looked over at Lord Kewell

_**It's hard to tell what's happening from here, but it seems that Kururugi's release has been brokered!**_

Suzaku asked, So, who the hell are you? And that Bat person?"He gets shocked by his collar making Zero look disgusted.

Zero said," As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak."As he scowls behind his helmet.

"Zero, it's time!"

Lelouch wrapped his cloak around Suzaku and fired off the grapple of his gun, the three of them heading off. Batman after finishing beating the soldiers he activates the BAtmanmobile battle mode causing it to open fire on the Sutherlands and destroy them.

Batman said," Time to leave."As he jumps in the Batmobile and the cockpit comes down. Then Batman drives off leaving the people wondering about him and Zero.

**Note: Here is the name chapter and Batman made his big debut against the Britannian. If you got any ideas then let me know in the comment. Who should join Batman 's team and why?**


	4. Chapter 4 Princess and the Knight

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters.**

Alex thought in amusement" it seems we are making an impact in the world eh Lellouch."As he reads the newspaper about the failed prosecution of Suzaku Kurrugi by the pureblood faction.

Alex read through the article he hears some comments about Zero but he saw a lot comment about him and he nearly laughed when he read that he must have been bitten by a radioactive bat which made him inward chuckle as that was Spiderman origin story, not Batman's.

Alex until to read the article they believe him to be a Japanese or an eleven terrorist along with Zero making Alex snort because these people will assume anything but little did they know Zero was a former prince of the royal family and he was a being from another earth.

Alex thought" Sheep."As he shakes his head in disgust and he continued his walk until he bumped into someone causing Alex to let out a groan along with the other person. Alex see who he bumped into and he is both surprised along with albeit disgusted.

That person was Suzaku Kururugi who is was acquitted because of a lack of evidence wearing sunglasses along with carrying a bag. Alex isn't going to lie he is kinda mixed on Suzaku but he decided to play dumb for now so he wouldn't look suspicious.

Alex apologized," Sorry about that ."As he puts on an act in front of Suzaku who is waving it off.

Suzaku said," No, no no it's fine."As he offered Alex an awkward smile making Alex smile a bit until he gains a false look surprised.

Alex asked," Are you Private officer Suzaku Kururugi ?"As he faked his recognition of him but he wanted to play dumb for now.

Suzaku said," I am. And I didn't know that I am famous."As he looked sheepish along with scratching the back of his head.

Alex said," More infamous."As he made Suzaku chuckle and Alex joined along with him but they hear something that made them stop laughing.

"Out of the way, please. Look out below! ... Oh!"

The two looks up to see feminine figure falling from the sky but Alex quickly catches her and holds her in a bridal style. Alex looks at the figure to see it is the Third Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family Euphemia li Britannia making Alex blush.

Alex thought " She is very beautiful."As he stares into those innocent Bluish Violet pools of Eupihima while she stares into Alex's blue eyes. They stare at each other for minutes until Suzaku cough.

Alex asked," Uh, are you all right?" As he blushes at Eupihmia who blushing as well.

Euphemia said," I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leaped."As she looked sheepishly at Alex.

Alex said," Well, don't worry. I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling out of the sky and into my arms, either."As he lets her walk on her own feet.

Euphemia said,"Oh, my…"As he recalled something making the boys look at each other.

Suzaku/Alex asked," Huh? Is there something wrong?"As they looked at the princess with concern.

Eupimea said," Yes! There is something wrong."As she made the two jump back in surprise but Alex faked his surprise.

Suzaku said," Huh?"As he waits for Eupimea to tell them what wrong.

Euphemia said," The truth is bad guys are chasing me. So considering the circumstances could you help me, please?"As she gives the duo a pleading look that caused them to smile.

**Ashford Academy**

" Who are you, Batman"

This is going through the mind of Lelouch as he stares at the frozen picture of Batman on his computer screen. Lelouch was surprised that Batman made an appearance during his rescue of Suzaku but what puzzled Lelouch is that he hadn't heard about a bat-themed vigilante roaming Area 11 until now.

Lelouch muttered," It like he showed up out of the blue and I heard from Kozkui resistance that there was a rumor of a humanoid bat saved a bunch of elevens from being killed by a bunch of Britannia soldiers." As Lelouch stares at the picture of Batman he begins to wonder if he is the only Britiania that has a vendetta against Britnniana but his mind went back to Alex.

It made sense Alex was disgusted with the empire and he insulted his former father making Lelouch briefly smirk until he hears footsteps coming behind him causing him to turn around to see his new guest C.C chewing on a slice of pizza with a bored look on her face until she saw the picture on the screen.

C.C asked," Who is that person Lelouch?"As she stares at Batman's picture's on the screen with interest in her eyes. C.C see that the person is wearing a suit model after a bat which made her raise an eyebrow in interest.

Lelouch said," That is Batman as the media started to call him and he helped me rescue Suzaku. He took on a squad of soldiers and won." As he plays the video of Batman beating the soldiers without breaking a sweat making C.C look impressed by his combat skills.

C.C said," He fights like a ninja and a gladiator ."As she watches Batman headbutt a soldier and she see Batman performing a scissor leg takedown. C.C is now interested in finding this Batman character.

Lelouch said," I'm thinking of recruiting him but I need to see if he is on my side."As he watches the video of Batman jumping into his vehicle after defeating the soldiers but Lelouch wonders if Alex is Batman seeming that he appeared when he first came to Area 11 and Batman started appearing.

Lelouch said," I need to observe Alex see if there is any connection between him and Batman ."Is he coming up with plans on how to get an answer but remembered that Cornelia will be coming to Area 11 soon making Lelouch narrow his eyes.

Lelouch thought" I will get answers."As he clenches his hand in a fist.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

In the Shinjuku ghetto Eupihie, Suzaku, and Alex were walking around the ghetto to pay some respects to the fallen victim. Alex thought back to Eupie revealing her name to him and Suzaku when they were walking around the city.

_**Flashback **_

_**Alex and Euphemia, Suzaku walking about the city almost like a friend with smiles on their faces without a care in the world. Alex almost has forgotten he is in a place that has lies, betrayal, and murder is a way of life.**_

_**Euphemia said," We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we? My name is...Euphie !"As she gives the duo an innocent smile.**_

_**Suzaku said," My name's …"As he interrupted by Euphie.**_

_**Euphemia said," Don't tell me."As she had a smile on her face.**_

_**Suzaku asked," Huh?"As he looked puzzled while ALex had a knowing smile on his face.**_

_**Euphemia stated, 'Cause I already know it. You're a celebrity, son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, Private Suzaku Kururugi."She see Suzaku shocked face before it changes into a smile**_

_**Alex said, looking away dramatically "You lied before. There's no one chasing you at all. Right?" As he see Suzaku smile as they both saw through the ruse but Suzaku wasn't prepared for.**_

**"Meeoooww!"**

**Eupihma had come across a stray cat and ignored the two males, instead kneeling before it and trying, and seemingly succeeding, to communicate with it.**

**"Meow meoowww. Oh, does the kitty's paw hurt?"**

**"Meow, meow, meoowww! Meow-meow?"**

**Letting Euphie 's lie slide, at least for a while, Suzaku went to say hello to her new friend. The cat took one look at him, thought for a second, then deliberately bit his outstretched finger making Alex wince and the cat quickly runs back over to Euphie.**

**Alex said," I guess that cat likes you Euphie ."As he got Euphie 's attention.**

**Euphie asked," What is your name ?"As she looked at Alex with a tilted head in a cute way.**

**Alex smiled," My name is Alex Wayne and it is good to meet you."**

_**Flashback over**_

The trio see the state of Shinjuku and Alex gritted his teeth in rage mentally vowing to not let another incident like this from happening again. Alex realized that Saitama is next on the list so he needs to find a way to get in contact with the leader of The Yamato alliance to warned the about Cornelia.

Alex thought " Never again."As he mentally promises but he remembered Lelouch would be there so maybe if he can assist Lelouch from the shadow if will give him an advantage.

Suzaku said," The Shinjuku Ghetto... ruined again. The residents were starting to return too."As he see the sad state of the ghetto and he looks down with guilt.

"_**Man, they didn't use RG on the Elevens. I figured they wouldn't."**_

"_**Hey, look! Those are marks of Hummer rounds. Get a clear shot of it."**_

"_**Say cheese! Got it. Okay, me next."**_

The trio turns to see two Britinannian students taking pictures of the ghetto to the disgust of the trio but they see Tamaki along with his fellow resistance members confronting the two. Alex sigh and he see Suzkau looking at the scene sadly along with Euphie.

Tamaki said," Get out of here, you damn Britanian bastards!"As he looks at the two students in anger and disgust.

Euphie cried," Eh?"As she watches the scene before.

Alex said," Stay here."As he went to intervene on behalf of Euphie.

Britanian student#1 said," How dare a lowly Eleven speak like…"As he looked offended along with his buddy.

Tamaki: Don't call me Eleven! I'm Japanese."As he said eleven with pure venom.

Britanian student#2 said," Wrong. You seem to forget you people lost. You're nothing but a beaten dog!"As he pointed out to Tamai who got red in the face.

Tamaki: Grrr... you racist pig."As he makes a threatening step towards the student.

Alex said," Woah is there a problem here ?"As he gets in the middle of the inevitable fight.

Tamaki said," Stay out of this!"As he snarled at Alex who puts his hands in defensive way.

Britiannian student # 1 said," Stay out this commenter."As he sticks his nose up in the air at Alex causing Alex to punch him in the face making a loud cracking sound that caused everyone to wince. The student falls to the floor holding his nose in pain as blood came rushing out of his left nostril.

All eyes were on Alex who glared down at the student who looking up at Alex in fear and he jumps up quickly then he looked over at his friend who is equally as scared as him. They both decided to make a run for it causing Alex to sneer at their retreating backs.

Alex said," Cowards."As he turns back to see that everyone is still looking at him making sigh and he walks back to his new friends. As he reaches the bottom he heard several footsteps behind causing him to turn to see it was Tamaki along with two friends.

Tamaki asked," You punched that Britianian pig in the face but your also a Britianian? Aren't you people supposed to be on the same side? As he looked at Alex with narrowed eyes with his two friends.

Alex shrugged," Well let just say I disagree with the old fossil called the emperor ."As he heard several gasp sound-making Alex raise an eyebrow but he realized that freedom of speech isn't common.

Alex said," Let go, guys ."As he walks off with Suzaku and Euphie leaving the confused resistance members alone to watch the retreating backs of the trio.

Suzaku thought," He stood up for those elevens."As he looks at Alex in awe.

Euphie thought" Who are you really Alex Wayne?"As she stares at Alex with a curious look on her.

The trio walked in silence in the ghetto with both Suzaku and Euphie looking around seeing the state of the ghetto along with seeing some of the survivors walking around miserably causing Alex to scowl in disgust around at seeing the state of the ghetto along with seeing the victims shrines.

Alex said," Disgusting."As he gains the attention of his two companions as they looked over at each other.

Euphie asked," What is disgusting Alex?" As she looked Alex with concern.

Alex said," This is disgusting."As he gestured towards the ghetto with a disgusted look on his face. Alex clenches his hands in silent rage making his two friends look at him with a sympathetic look on their faces.

Suzaku said," You seem angry. Alex." As he looked over at Alex with a confused look on his face.

Alex asked," Is this the result of survival of the fittest? The strong lives while the weak suffer then eventually die."As he gestures towards the shrines of the deceased victims of the ghettos.

Suzaku said," I asked this question a million times. Is it bad to be weak? Back then when I was ten, the world seemed like such a terribly sad place. A world without any hope at all."As he looks around with a sad look.

Suzaku said," Starvation, disease, filth, decay, racism, constant war and terrorism. Living in a never-ending cycle of hate. The cycle must be broken. Somebody has to do it."As he looks at Alex without his glasses on showing his emerald eyes that burning with passion.

Alex thought " I agree Suzaku but Lelouch and I don't agree with your methods."As shakes his head sadly.

Euphie asked," How would you do it?"As she looked at Suzaku with a curious look on her.

Suzaku said," I don't know how you would do it. But if I stop trying, then my father's death will have been in vain."As he looks at his pocket watch that has a crack on the glass.

Euphemia said," The Prime Minister's death?"As she looks at Suzaku with concern while Alex narrowed his eyes at Suzaku.

Suzaku said," My own father died because he had to sacrifice his life in that war."As he lied through his teeth hiding his dark secret.

Euphemia said," Ah."As she nodded understanding his pain making Alex snort softly.

The trio suddenly jumped as they heard the sounds of an explosion in Shinjuku in a stadium close to where the trio t what made Euphie and Suzaku shocked that they are all Britinain soldiers bu they see a truck coming towards them.

" Suzaku!"

Suzaku said," Miss Cecile."As he see his and Lloyd in the vehicle.

Cecile said," It's dangerous here, get in."As she opens the door for the trio.

Lloyd stated," The Pure Bloods are having a silly squabble. Let's get out of here. Oh, and by the way, what a shame about your acquittal. Because now you'll have to work for me again."

Suzaku asked,"Wait, please! Isn't this an opportunity to gather battle data for the new Lancelot?"As he tries to persuade Lloyd and Miss Cecile to let him help out.

Cecile said," Ah?"As she looked taken back by Suzaku's question.

Lloyd said," Oho?"As he looked amused by Suzaku's cunning but he begins to get out of the vehicle.

**With the purebloods**

Jeremiah said," Damn, it's four against one. Cowards!"As he scowls at his fellow pureblood members in his Sutherland.

Jeremiah was an excellent Knightmare pilot, to be sure, among the top tiers of knights in Britannia, but in a clunky Sutherland, unprepared for battle, and outnumbered, he was no match. Bit by bit the Orange Knight's frame was disarmed and crippled, and at last Kewell and his traitors lowered their lances to deliver the final blow. As one they shouted.

"All hail Britannia!"

Then from above came a slash harken, red and gold, interrupting their kill. It was Suzaku in the new Lancelot standing at the top of the stadium before the setting sun.

"Stop it! You're all Britannian soldiers!"

Kewell said, "What business does the Special Corps have here? Interlopers will die!"As he turns his attention turns the Lancelot.

Suzaku said," No! I can't stand by and ignore this senseless battle."Drew the Lancelot's newly developed MVS swords. He leaped down from his perch.

Kewell gasped," Oh my God. They've perfected the MVSes. Too late, I won't back down."As he narrowed his eyes at Lancelot.

Jeremiah said," Suzaku Kururugi... is saving me?"As he looked taken back by surprise Suzaku 's action.

"Lord Jeremiah!"

The two see Villetta jumped into the fray with her Sutherland which made Sukazu smile that it is an even match now. Euphie breathless came running with Alex in the stadium in a rush to stop the fight between the soldiers before any blood could be spilled.

Alex thought" We got to hurry."As he runs behind Euphie.

Kewell said," Men, stand down."As he clenched his jaw anger.

The other Purists rolled their Sutherlands back, leaving Kewell to stand against his foes alone. Before anyone could move though, through the entrance to the stadium came Yuffie, bounding breathlessly in to help in any way she could with Alex.

Suzaku asked,''"You understand, then?"As he hoped that he got through to Lord Kewell to stop this pointless battle.

A hatch in Kewell's Knightmare opened and he drew out a cylinder. It seemed he'd made his choice.

Kewell said, "I'm using chaos mine." As he narrowed his eyes at his opponents before him.

Euphie ran up just as the chaos mine was thrown, coming to a skidding halt in front of the Lancelot and freezing, realizing she'd made a grave error in interfering but before the chaos mine could go off Alex quickly pushes her out of the way of the explosion.

Alex gets up from the ground and he helped Euphie who then went in the middle of the Knightmare frames along with gaining their attention making Alex smirk in amusement as he waits for Euphie to put them in check.

Euphemia said," I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire. And the third princess of the royal family." As she the soldier all looking at her in shock along with paling in the Knightmare frames but Suzaku.

Suzaku said," Ah! Euphie."As he realized the girl is royalty.

Euphie said," I'm assuming command here. Now fall back."As she ordered the purist soldiers who are still shocked.

"It is her, it's the princess."

"We, we're truly…"

"We're truly sorry, Your Highness!"

Alex thought" Heh cowards."As he looks at the scene in amusement as the purist bowed towards Euphie. Alex see Euphie gesturing towards him and Suzaku making Alex walk over to her.

Euphie said," Alex, Suzaku you both wish to end the cycle. Will you two let me help you in your quest to ensure that no one ever again has to suffer the cruelity of the world."As she looked at the two with a serious expression.

**Later at night**

Alex in his Batman costume was monitoring the Tokoyko settlement looking for any suspicious activity but he hears something in an alley making Batman curious. Batman just down and he see a figure lying in a pool of blood making Batman rush over to there.

Batman asked," Hey you alright?"As he looked at the hunched-up figure on the ground holding their side and Batman rolled the figure on the back to see what they look like. Batman nearly gasps as he recognized the figure.

The figure was a young male figure that has brown hair and violet eyes dressed in a black t-shirt along with blue sweats. This is Rolo or soon in a suppose future Rolo Lamperouge the foster brother of Lelouch Lamperouge after his memories were changed by Charles's geass.

Batman said," Time to take you to the Batcave."As he picks up the unconscious Rolo and lifts him over his shoulder.

**Notes: Hey guys and Rolo came earlier but there will be more to come along with revealing a bit more about if you have questions please pm me them and I will get back to you soon. What should Alex's Knightmare look like? **


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters.**

_**Batman was flying in his batplane at night time in his city of Chicago but he wasn't alone as a male figure was flying beside the plane. The male was a muscular Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue uniform with a red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots, and a red cape.**_

_**Batman said," We need to hurry Ken ."As he looked over his companion.**_

_**Ken said," I know Alex."As he looked at Batman and he sees from the sky a fleet of aliens warship coming from the sky.**_

Alex headshots up as he stands up in sudden surprise as he see that he is still in the Batcave unmasked since he is in the Batcave. Alex looked confused and he looked around in his Batcave for answers about that "_dream_" he had when he passed out over his keyboard.

Alex asked," Who is this Ken?"As he looked more confused as he thought about the person because he felt like he should know this person but he doesn't remember him at out. Alex then hears a loud beep coming from his computer.

Alex walked up over to the computer to see an image of Cornelia's military plans are which made Alex narrowed his eyes as he see that she plans on attacking the Saitama to draw out Zero but he see that she will be also trying to draw him as well.

Alex said," She is willing to commit genocide to draw us out but I need to get in touch with the leader of the Yamato Alliance." As he begins making plans on getting in contact with the leader and avoiding another massacre.

Alex then remembered something important as well and he heads over to the medical bay in the Batcave but he puts on his mask since he doest fully trust his guest yet to know his identity.

In the medical bay, Rolo stirs from laying on the medical bed and he leans up from the bed looking around in confusion until he hears the sound of the door being opened causing him to see it was Batman walking through the door making Rolo shiver slightly.

Rolo asked," Who are you and where am I ?"As he looked at Batman in fear and confusion as he see the vigilante narrowed eyes.

Batman said," I'm Batman and you are in my medical bay."As he uses his voice changer to make his voice sound gruffer. Batman see Rolo flinches in fear making Batman feel a little guilty but this is a trained assassin for the Geas Order.

Batman asked," What were you doing in the alley? How did you get that wound ?"As batman points towards the wrapped up wound on Rolo's left side.

Rolo thought " He healed my wound up? But why? I am a failure like V.V said after I failed a mission."As he gritted his teeth in anger as he thought about his former leader who abandoned him along with leaving to die in an alley.

Batman said," Look kid we can talk later because I have some business to attend to."As he turns to leave the medical bay.

**(Saitama Ghetto)**

In the Saitama Ghetto, two Yamato Alliance members were patrolling the ghetto for any signs of any Britiannian soldiers but so far no soldiers were spotted. The two members hear something or someone drops behind them causing them to turn around with their guns only to point it at Batman making them pale.

Yamato Alliance member#1 said," Holy Shit your Batman."As he looked at Batman with an awed look on his face which was mirrored by his comrade as they stared at the Dark Knight.

Batman said," I bring information and I want you to take me to your leader."As he looked at the two taken back rebels but they nodded their heads as they begin leading him to their base.

Later that night Cornelia finally arrived in Area 11, a lineup of soldiers to her either side as she walked down from her military airship to greet her sister waiting below.

" I heard what you did, Euphemia you shouldn't be so reckless."

Euphemia said," Forgive me. Sister. But… "As she wanted to explain herself to her older sister about the reason.

Cornelia said," You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. Because we're sisters we need to follow a stricter protocol."As she looked at the sheepish Euphemia.

Euphemia said," Yes, I understand." As she looked down in the ground in shame making Cornelia smile.

Cornelia said," Humph. Now then, give me your report." As she looked at one of the soldiers.

Back in the Saitama Ghetto In the Yamato Alliance hideout, the leader was talking with his fellow members but they all stop their talking as they see two members walking in with someone who gained the attention of every resistance in Area 11 other than Zero.

" BATMAN!"

Batman said," We need to talk."As he gains the leader's attention as he and all the other members at the Dark Knight.

A couple of minutes later in the afternoon Alex was standing in the gymnasium with everyone student looking at the big screen showcasing Prince Clovis's memorial but he saw Lelouch gritting his teeth in anger as he saw 98 th, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia appears on the big screen.

Charles said," All men, are not created equal. Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble. Both in birthland and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different. Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is a struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress."As he grips his podium as he stares in the screen.

Charles said," Inequality, is not wrong, equality is. What of the EU, which made equality a right, rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation, with its equal distribution of wealth, a nation of lazy dullards. But not our beloved Britannia, we fight, we compete, evolution is continuous." as he bangs on the wooden podium.

"Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress."

Alex thought " Your son died and you mumbling about equality.' As he thought disgustedly at Charles. Alex wanted to go to where Charles is at and beat him to a bloody pulp but he see Lelouch is struggling to keep his anger in check.

Alex 's mind wandered back to Rolo and he remembered getting back to the Batcave after meeting the leader of the Yamato Alliance. Alex wonders if he is making the right choices regarding the agent or former agent of The Geas Order after he was left for dead in the alley.

_**Flashback**_

" _**Where is he ?"**_

_**Rolo wonders as he sits on the medical bed in the medical bay waiting for BAtman to return but he hears the door being opened causing him to see it was Batman making Rolo sigh in relief as he was happy it wasn't a member of the order.**_

_**Batman said," I have returned and I have a proposal for Rolo ."As he gains Rolo's attention.**_

_**Rolo asked," What the proposal ?"As he crosses his arms over his chest.**_

_**Batman said," I want you to join me in my fight against Britannia and I am willing to train you." As he smirks as he see Rolo 's shocked look but he quickly hides it in a frown.**_

_**Rolo asked," You want to train me but I don't even know you ?"As he looked at Batman with an outrageous look.**_

_**Batman reaches for his mask and takes it revealing his mask to Rolo who gasped in shock as he see a boy of Britininian heritage with black hair and blue eyes smiling at him with a friendly smile.**_

_**The boy said," My name is Alex Wayne and it is nice to meet you Rolo."As he chuckles at Rolo 's shocked look.**_

_**Flashback over **_

" I never thought I would get a robin."

Alex was leaving out of the gymnasium with the other students and he see Lelouch up in the front with his friends making Alex smile as he see him talking with Suzaku. Alex walked up to the student council and he gains their attention especially Lelouch and Suzaku.

Lelouch said," Hey Alex." As he greeted Alex with a smile as he saw the new student.

Suzaku said," I didn't know you go to this school Alex." As looked at the dark knight with a shocked look which was mirrored on Lelouch 's face.

Lelouch asked," Wait Suzaku you know Alex?"As he looked at his childhood friend in surprise along with the rest of the student council but Nina looked at Suzaku in fear causing Alex to sigh.

Suzaku said," Yeah I bumped into him after I was released and we decided to visit the Shinjuku ghetto to pay our respects to the victims."As he see everyone except Nina looks of understanding.

Milly purred," Well arent you eye candy."As she looks at Alex and she begins circling him as a predator does it prey. Milly licks her lips and she stops circling around to look at his face with a mischevious smile that didn't ease Alex at all.

Alex thought " Is she right in the head?"As he looked at her with a questionable look on his face as he saw that smile.

Milly said," You will join the student council ."As she said it like it was an order and she turns around with a smirk on her to walk away but she turns around briefly to blow a wink towards Alex.

Alex stared at the back of Milly Ashford in wonder and surprise but it soon morphed into a smirk as he begins chuckling to himself. Alex turns around to walk away ready to go home because he needs to start up Rolo 's training to become Robin.

Alex thought" Time for the dynamic duo to be born."As he walks done the hallway of the school to head back to his house. Alex begins to feel a headache coming causing him to grab the side of his head in pain and he gets another memory.

_**Flashback **_

" _**RUN!"  
**_

"_**AHHHHHHH!"**_

_**In Alex 's world, the people were running as winged creatures were flying around blasting anything insight which was the human. A little girl was running with tears in her eyes trying to look for her parents along with avoiding the creatures but she tripped over the wreckage and one of the winged creatures was about to attack.**_

" _**GET AWAY FROM HER!"**_

_**The creature turns around only get hit by Batman's batrangs which exploded causing the creature to hiss in pain before being reduced into ashes. Batman hears whimpering causing him to turn to the little girl in concern as he got down on one knee.**_

_**Batman asked," Are you alright ?"As he looked at the little girl in concern bit he sighs in relief as the little girl nodded her head.**_

_**Batman asked," Where is your mom?"As he soon dreaded as he see the little girl pointed to the burning building making Batman look at the ground in guilt but he soon scowls in rage.**_

_**Batman said," I need to get you to safety."As he begins trying to figure out a way to get the little out of harm ways.**_

" _**Let me help !" **_

_**Batman and the little girl turn to see in the air was a young athletic Caucasian male with black hair wearing a dark green domino mask to hide his identity. He is wearing a green and black costume that torso and shoulders are green, while the legs, arms, and armpits are black. The forearms and hands of his costume are white, the feet green. The Green Lantern Corps symbol is on his chest.**_

_**The figure joked," Someone call for a taxi ?"As he uses his green ring to construct a green taxi.**_

"Ahh what was that ?"

Alex was shaking off the pain that he felt in his head and he continued his journey out of the school to begin Rolo's training but Alex felt slightly for not recognizing the figure dressed as the green lantern or the one from the earlier flashback.

Alex thought " I didn't recognize those two."As he continued walking out of the door.

**Notes: here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Also what your thoughts on the strange memories and what could they mean? Which Robin should I base Rolo on? If you have any ideas then pm me them. Tell me what your theory surrounding the strange memories that suddenly appearing in Alex's mind.**


	6. Chapter 6 Alliance

Disclaimer:

" Today the day."

Batman was on the roof looking down at the Saitama Ghetto waiting for Cornelia along with her soldiers but he hears someone land behind him causing Batman to turn around to see Rolo dressed in a red vest held closed by yellow rectangular fasteners, black leggings, boots, and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor that still allowed him great mobility. On the left side of his chest, he had a yellow stylized "R" symbol in a black circle, and around his waist, he wore a yellow utility belt with pouches for his various equipment. He wore a cape over his shoulders that was black on the outside and pale yellow on the inside.

Batman said," Your late Robin ." As he see Rolo flinch.

Robin said," Sorry Batman I was making sure the civilians made out of the ghetto."As he see Batman turn back around after he hearing the sound of machines coming into The Ghetto.

Robin asked," Hey Batman remembered when The leader of the Yamato Alliance mentions that their secret weapon will provide some aid ?"As he gains Batman's attention causing him to turn around.

Batman mused," The Leader mentions about their ace coming to our aid."As he wonders who is this ace is.

Meanwhile in a Sutherland Lelouch was firing at some of Britinainia Sutherlands and he remembered something after getting in contact with the Dark Knight Batman as the media started to call him last knight.

**Flashback **

_**It was late at night and Lelouch finally got through putting Nunnally to sleep and he relived Sayoko for the night. Lelouch begins to yawn causing him to head to his bedroom for a long-deserved rest but he hears the phone ringing.**_

_**Lelouch wondered," Who could be calling me ?"As he went to the phone he picked up the phone.**_

_**The voice said ina gruff tone," Hello Zero or should I say Lelouch Vi Britannia."As he made Lelouch pale in fear which transforms into suspicion. **_

_**Lelouch demanded," Who you and how do you know those names."As he tightened his grip on the phone.**_

_**The voice stated," You know as the guy who helped you with escaping against the purebloods."As made Lelouch have a flashback to a certain bat them vigilante making Lelouch eyes widened.**_

_**Lelouch said," Batman."As grew more curious about the Batman who has been making ways with his alter ego Zero. **_

_**Batman said," Bingo. I called to tell you that I am willing to work with you in fighting against Britannia but on one condition." As he made Lelouch raise an eyebrow in interest.**_

_**Lelouch asked," What the condition?"As he is curious about the condition.**_

_**Batman said," Don't go after Conerila."As he made Lelouch scowl in rage but he calms down.**_

_**Lelouch asked," Why not ?"As he tries to keep his cool so he won't wake up Nunally.**_

_**Batman said," I understand that you seek to know more about your mother 's death but it will not work to your advantage if you go after Conerila blindly."**_

_**Lelouch thought about it and begins to see the truth to Batman's words as he thought about a scenario of using the Yamato Allicqne to outsmart his sister but only to be outsmarted by her making him look down briefly before sighing.**_

_**Lelouch said," You are right Batman."As he agrees with Batman wholeheartedly.**_

_**Batman said," Besides I am looking into her death ." Making Lelouch look surprised and curious about the vigilante.**_

_**Lelouch asked," Really why?"As he is wondering why would a complete stranger look into a royal member's death. **_

_**Batman said," Let just say I don't think her children shouldn't be left in the dark about her death."As made Lelouch even more curious but he remembered something about the Saitama ghetto.**_

_**Lelouch said," What about the Yamato ALlaicne?"As he wondered about the resistance cell.**_

_**Batman said," I talked to their leader and I had him evacuate the civilians somewhere safe. As he made Lelouch nodded his head in approval because he remembered Shinjuku and he hates seeing another massacre like before.**_

_**Lelouch said," Your right Batman and we need to fight from the shadows."As he realized if he fights his sister head on he will lose.**_

_**Batman said," I and my partner along with the Yamato Alliance's secret ace will help you." As he made Lelouch curious about Batman's partner and this ace of the Yamato Alliance.**_

_**Lelouch asked," Okay what do you want me to do Bats ?"As he waits for Batman's plan.**_

_**Batman said," Well I ant you blend in with the soilders while I along with my partner and the ace fight from the air above."As he made Lelouch smirk at the brilliant planning.**_

_**Lelouch said," Got it, Batman."As he nodded his head in agreement and Lelouch wanted to know more about Batman.**_

_**Batman said," Get some rest and we need to be ready for tomorrow."As he hangs up on Lelouch.**_

_**Lelouch thought " Who are you, Batman ?" As he looked interested in learning more about this Dark Knight.**_

_**Flashback**_

Lelouch see several Sutherlands stops moving to look around for any terrorists but so far no terrorist hasn't been spotted yet in this section of the ghetto making them spread out to look for them making Lelouch split as well to blend in with soldiers.

In another section s of The Saitama, the ghetto was a platoon of soilders were looking for some civilians to shoot under the orders of Princess Cornelia to draw out Zero. Someone jump in front of them making them pull out their guns.

In front of then was a male figure standing at 5'7" with brown hair wearing a black domino mask dressed in a uniform was comprised of a red vest held closed by yellow rectangular fasteners, black leggings, boots, and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor that still allowed him great mobility. On the left side of his chest, he had a yellow stylized "R" symbol in a black circle, and around his waist, he wore a yellow utility belt with pouches for his various equipment. He wore a cape over his shoulders that was black on the outside and pale yellow on the inside.

The boy asked," Going somewhere ?"As he smirks the soldiers who are still pointing their guns at him.

One soldier said," Go home kid or we may shot you." As he hoped the kid would leave but the Kid looked amused.

The kid pulled out a bo staff from his belt making the soldiers nodded to each other as they begin charging at him making the masked boy smirk as he extended his staff. The boy gets in a chamber position on his right shoulder then he does a push-pull method striking the solider then he does a vertical strike down to the legs of the solider.

The boy collapsed his bo staff and he see another soldier throw a punch at him but the boy deflected with his forearm which from here the boy uses that momentum to come around with a spinning kick to the face of the solider then the boy goes for jumping switch kick to the midsection sending the solider to the ground knocked out.

The Soldiers are not surrounding the boy and they all pulled out their guns to point at him but before they could pull the trigger several arrows hit the some of the soldiers causing them to fall on their backs. The remaining see on the roof of a building was a male dressed in a High-density kevlar armor with a hood covering his face holding a Recurve bow.** ( The Hood suit from Arrow)**

The boy used this distraction to quickly as he quickly extended his staff to whack the remaining soldiers on the head causing them to fall to the ground unconscious. The boy turns to look back at the mysterious archer but the boy see he is gone.

The boy said," Damn he is gone."As he looked disappointed as he wanted to thank the archer for saving him.

Meanwhile, Cornelia was monitoring the soilders progress but she is scowling in rage as she see her men been taken down by Batman along with Robin along and some unknown archer but what made her really upset was seeing a rogue soldier destroying some of her men.

Cornelia thought " Zero is here but he has allies and they are dismantling my men with ease."As she clenches her fist in anger but she calms down. She singled a retreat making them all shocked that the goddess of victory is willing to retreat.

Cornelia said," We lost and we need to regroup."As she ordered the stunned men to call back the soldiers.

Batman along with Robin and Lelouch is the roof of a building looking at the retreating soldiers with a satisfying look on their faces. Batman made a mental list as he begins to develop ways of countering future events.

Lelouch said," Thank you for your assistance BAtman and what do you call yourself ?"As he looked at Robin.

Robin said," Robin the Boy Wonder ."As he looked at Lelouch who raised an eyebrow at the name.

Lelouch asked," The creature of the night and the innocent of a bird? "As he looked at the silent cape crusader.

Batman said," He is anything but innocent and it seems our archer friends have left the scene."As he notices the missing archer and he briefly wonders who is this archer.

Batman thought " Perhaps that a mystery for me to solve later ."As he files the mystery surrounding the archer.

Lelouch looks at the back of Batman with conflicted looks as he wondered about the dark knight's motive making Lelouch wonder if he is just like him a radical or someone who is just playing him for a fool.

Lelouch said," Batman I have something to tell you."As gets the dark knight's attention along with his partner.

Batman asked," It about your geass?"As he made Lelouch pale and Rolo flinches when he heard the word.

Lelouch asked," How you know about my Geass?"As he looks at Batman with fear.

Batman said," Well your eyes have the same symbol as an organization that involves Geass."As made Lelouch taken back a bit by the new information but Rolo scowled.

Lelouch asked,'' There an organization that involves Geass ?"As he looks at Batman in interest.

Batman said," Yes and I been looking into them because they might have a connection to your mother's death."As he see that he has Lelouch's attention now and he see Lelouch clenches his hands in anger.

Lelouch said,'' Batman I am willing to work with you but tell your intention .'' As he wanna make sure they are on the same page.

Batman said," I want to watch an empire fall and I want to liberate the world from the plague known Britannia."As he fully gains Lelouch's attention who sports a demonic grin on his face which creeped Robin out.

Robin thought " Alex are you sure you want this guy to join us?" As he looked at his partner with concern.

Lelouch asked," So Batman are you suggesting a team-up ?" As he have no problem with teaming up with Batman and his partner.

Batman said," I am and we must form a group that willing to hand out justice."As he made Robin and Lelouch taken back.

Lelouch thought " Justice."As he thought about the word and he looks at Batman.

Robin said," So we are working with terrorists."As he looked at his partner with a look of curiosity.

Lelouch said," I accept your deal."As he nodded at Batman.

Batman said," Good we need to seek out those who wish to put in end to Britiniana dictatorship."As he turns to leave with Robin.

Lelouch thought " Time to start a league of our own and I am coming for you father."As he looks determined to avenge his mother.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter and Rolo is Robin. Batman is collaborating with Lelouch and they are trying to form a team. Yes, there is an archer in this story and can you guess the identity of the archer. Which members of the Black Knights should become dc heroes and how?**


	7. Chapter 7 Under the Hood and Memories

**Disclaimer: I own Alex and my ocs**

In a building, two Britanian policemen had their guns out as they stop in front of the building with a sense of unease from the building.

Policemen #1 said," I don't feel comfortable about this."As he looks at his partner who shared his opinion wholeheartedly.

"_There has been a report of screaming at the location and possible shots fire in this area in the Tokoyo Settlement."_

This made two policemen tense up but they have a job as they make their way inside of the building but they see inside, they find a Batarang stuck into one of the walls making them pale in fear.

The cops approach what seems to be a door to the basement and they all get into position to take down the offender.

Policemen # 2 said,"Go." As he looked at his partner who gulp but nodded.

They go down the stairs. women are locked in a cage dressed in a bare minimum of clothes.

One woman said, "It saved us. A devil." As she looked at the policemen.

Policemen #1 said, "t's okay. It's okay. We're-We're going to help."As he tries to reason with the lady in the cage.

The same repeated, "It saved us." As she tried to reason with the officers.

Policemen #1 asked," Okay, we're going to get you out of here. Okay?" As he tries to ease the women in the cell.

He opens the door… and the frightened woman shuts it in fear. She points her finger upwards.

The woman said in fear said, "It's still here."As she still pointed upwards.

Policemen #2 stated, "I - I don't understand."As he looked over at his partner.

A loud punch along with an "AH!" is heard upstairs, the women gasp causing the two policemen to come running up the stairs to see the commotion.

"_Please don't, please don't. I don't know who he is. I don't know who he is."_

Another beating sound, followed by officer keeps walking through the dark corridor, pointing his shotgun forward…to what was the commotion.

Policemen # 2 shouted, "Oh, fuck!"As he saw something horrifying.

They find a Britinaian male that owns the building tied up to a Policemen turns around, feeling suspicious. Then he sees Batman lurking on the wall behind him. Frightened, he tries shooting at the vigilante, who easily evades the bullets before leaving through a hole on the ceiling.

The Second policemen yelled," WHAT THE FUCK AE YOU DOING!"AS He tries to get his partner quit his reckless,

The First Policemen said," But isn't wanted by the Virecory?"As he looked at his partner.

The Second Policemen said," True but he is doing a better job of handling crime than us."As he sounded nonchalant.

" WAKE UP ALEX!"

Alex felt a rolled-up magazine hit the back of the head making him shot his head up in surprise as he see Milly standing up holding the rolled-up magazine in her hand looking at him with an annoyed look.

Alex apologized," Sorry Prez."As he looked sheepish in front of the student council.

Alex joined the student council or more blackmailed by Milly Ashford who has taken a shine to him for some unknown reason but he added a condition to let his adopted brother Rolo Grayson join the student council which she agreed.

Rivalz chuckled," New guy getting the Prez treatment ."As he looked amused by seeing Milly showing her dominance in the student council meeting.

Shirley scolded," I expect this from Lulu but you Lexy ."As she gives Alex a stern look similar to a mother that would give her children if they misbehave.

Lelouch said," Come on guys give him a break ."As he came into the defense of the new members.

Kallen and Suzaku joined the student council but Suzaku was a little reluctant to join the student since his history with Lelouch and kept an eye on the future Knight of Zero.

Alex said," Sorry I was up all night."As he offered everyone an awkward smile.

Milly demanded," Doing what."As she soon gains a devious smile on her face which made some of the other student's council to shoot Alex a look of sympathy.

Rolo said," Prez it Alex's business and you are overstaying your boundaries."As he came to Alex's defense causing him to pale as he saw Milly gaze at him with the same devious look.

Milly teased," What this someone is feeling protective of their brother ?"As she gets amused seeing Rolo pale in fear.

Shirley yelled," PREZ LEAVE ROLO AND ALEX ALONE !"As she stands up fro her side of the table with her face red.

Alex and Rolo both sighed in relief as Shirley came to their defense making the duo shoot Shirley a look of thankfulness. Lelouch looked amused by Milly's antics but he paled when he saw Milly stare at him.

Lelouch thought" Milly is scary."As he see the look on Milly 's face and Lelouch felt the hair on his back stand up in fear.

Later at night the archer was on the roof of a building looking down at the Tokyo settlement but hears something causing him to turn with his bow pointed at Batman who looked impressed at the reflex.

Batman said," Not bad ."As he made the Archer jump back in surprise.

The Archer asked," What do you want Batman ?"As he looked at the Dark Knight standing before Archer is secretly sweating staring at Batman because he admits the dark knight looks intimidating.

Batman said," I wanted to find you, Rai."As he made Archer frozen in shock making Batman smirk.

Archer said," I don't know what you are talking about."As he tries to walk away but he was tied from behind by Robin.

Batman walked forward and he pulled down the archer 's hood revealing a young man with wild silver hair and deep blue eyes. The newly revealed archer couldn't only look in horror that he been exposed.

Batman asked," You were saying?"As he looked at the archer.

Rai asked," How did you know it was me?"As he looked both curious and angry but Batman shows him a little bat-shaped tracker on his bow making Rai drop his jaw in shock.

Rai asked," H-H-How?"As he looked at the dark night in fear.

Batman said," I am god damn Batman."As he stated the obvious making Robin chuckle at his partner.

Rai asked," So what are you going to do now?"As he wonders what will the Batman do but to his surprise Batman takes off his mask revealing himself to Rai who jaws dropped as he see a Britnnian face.

Alex said," Suprise."As he looked amused at Rai's face and he begins chuckling.

Rai said," Your Britnnian but you are fighting against your own government." As he looked shocked that this Britnnian is willing to fight against his own country.

Alex said," You think the Japanese are the only ones struggling Rai? There are those in Britannia that cant stand the doctrine passed down by the Emperor."As he thought about Lelouch and Nunnally.

Rai asked," Why ?"As he gains Alex and Rolo's attention.

Rai asked," Why fight? Why dressed up as a bat and what are your reasons?"As he has questions for Batman.

Batman thought about Rai's question and he scowls as he remembered the reason why he took that mantle of Batman-like Bruce Wayne did in the comic book.

_**Flashback **_

" _**FIRE!"**_

_**" ALEX GET DOWN !"**_

_**Six-year-old Alex got to the ground but he saw his father Seth Wayne getting hit with multiple bullets from two rival gang members while trying to save a woman who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.**_

_**Alex yelled," DADDY!"AS he runs over to his bleeding father with tears streaming down his face.**_

_**Flashback over **_

Alex said," I am like everyone else I lost my father to war and now I willing to throw my life on the line for anyone."As he made Rai taken back by the conviction in Alex's tone.

Rai thought " From the tone, he must have lost someone important just like me ."As he looked at Alex.

Robin thought " Alex who did you lose ?"As he looked at his partner with concern.

Alex said," The reason why I want to talk to you is that I am starting a team."As he made Rai taken back.

Rai said," I thought you would prefer the Dynamic Duo."As he gesture towards Robin.

Alex said," A team together breaks down the hold of Britannia has on the world."As he puts his mask back on.

Rai asked," Why should I join you?"As he looks at BAtman for a good answer.

Batman said, " There are others out there wanting to liberate the world from Britannia and I want to bring a team together."As he hope his answer satisfied Rai.

Rai thought" he does make a point." Rai sigh and he nodded his head at Batman who signals Robin to let of see Robin cutting the ropes with his birdarang releasing Rai.

Rai asked, "Wha the name of our team? The Justice League?"As he made Batman wince along with suffering another flashback.

_**Flashback **_

_**In the war-torn city, several beings that look like The Appellaxians from Young Justice was wreaking havoc while the people were running in fear.**_

" _**HEY UGLIES!"**_

_**The beings see several figures in front of them glaring at them with such ferocious to make any person run away in the figure could be recognized is Alex in his Batman suit.**_

_**One was a young Caucasian male dressed in a full-body suit that is all red but has two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrists. The boy has blue eyes.**_

_**Another was a Caucasian teenager, with black hair, purple eyes, and a slender build dressed in an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt that is clasped with a stylized letter "A", which has a built-in communicator. He also wears golden gauntlets on his wrists and dark green greaves.**_

_**The male was a muscular Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue uniform with a red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots, and a red cape.**_

_**The person next to him was **__**a young athletic Caucasian male with black hair wearing a dark green domino mask to hide his identity. He is wearing a green and black costume that torso and shoulders are green, while the legs, arms, and armpits are black. The forearms and hands of his costume are white, the feet green. The Green Lantern Corps symbol is on his chest.**_

_**The last figure was a slender yet muscular young woman with blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs dressed in a sleeveless top with a red section with a blue section covering her chest. She wears matching navy blue undersleeves with fingerless gloves with a white star on the back of her hand. She now wears slightly longer briefs with three wide pteruges-like flaps; one on either side and one at the front. The side flaps have white stars on them; all flaps have a white trim with blue boots.**_

_**The Green Lantern said," You picked the wrong plane to invade uglies."As he powers up his ring and he constructed a sword.**_

_**Batman growled," I am going to say this once. GET ... the... hell off our planet ...now."As he pulled out several batarangs from his belt.**_

_**The young woman yelled," MAY HERA PROTECT US!"As she pulled out her sword and shield.**_

_**Superman said," We show them why we are earth's protectors."As he flies up.**_

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

" You alright ?"

Batman groaned," Yeah and for them we will be called The Outsiders."As he remembered Batman started the Outsider in the comics.

Rai said, "Outsiders. I like that name."As he thought the name sounded cool and intimidating.

Robin quipped," Golly gee Batman I like that name."As he smiled in approval making Batman snicker as he see Robin acting like Burt Ward.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter and Batman gotten another unknown could it mean and what does it symbolize? Batman is gathering allies for the Outsiders. Who should be apart of the outsiders and why and what should their codename be?**


	8. Chapter 8 Outsider forming and Truth

**Disclaimer: I won my ocs ant that it.**

" _Where is Zero ?"_

This was the thought of Kallen who is dressed in her rebellion outfit and she is walking into a warehouse that was abandoned in the Tokyo Settlement. She was called here by Zero to tell her something important.

" Good you are here Q1 ."

Kallen jumped in surprise in surprise as she saw the appearance of Zero emerged from the shadows calmly walking towards her making her glare at him for the surprise.

Zero said," I am glad you are here Kallen."As he sounded pleased that she is here in the warehouse.

Kallen said," I am here Zero."As she crosses her chest with a frown on her face wanted to know what Zero wants.

" Good, we can get straight to business."

Kallen jumped in shock as she saw a figure that also has been becoming a thorn in both Britannia 's hide and that figure was Batman but he wasn't alone as he had his partner Robin along with a new figure.

He was wearing a dark green leather top with a wide and stiff hood up hiding his hair, and his face in shadows, but she could see the black-green ash covering his dark eyes over like a mask.

His trousers are dark green, near black combats with black boots, and some green belts strapped around his waist and chest with a green semi-triangular arrow pouch, full on his back at an angle to his right.

Kallen said," You're Batman and his partner Robin. You are robin hood ?"As she points to the archer.

The Emerald Archer said," I am Green Arrow."As he looked at Kallen who looked at him with interest.

Batman said," Kallen Kozkui or Stafield do you know why you are here ?"As he looked at Kalen who has a shocked expression on her face.

Kallen said," I do not know ."As she shook her head negatively.

Batman said," We are putting a team together to fight against Britannia oppression on not just Japan but all of the world."As he rattled Kallen as she looked at the Bat Themed ViIglante in surprise.

Kallen said," What? I do know who you all are ."As she pointed the new figures while Zero wonder who they are.

Batman removed his mask to the shock of Zero Kallen they see it was Alex Wayne who is smiling at them.

Zero thought " Alex is Batman ?"As he looked at his fellow student council member in shock and betrayal.

Kallen said," Alex your Batman."As she was shocked that normally klutzy member of the student council was The Dark Knight.

Alex said," I am and I am not the only one."As he nodded toward Zero and Robin who took off the mask.

Kallen as she saw Rolo as Robin but she was shocked that it was Lelouch as Zero making wonder if Lelouch at school was a fake. Lelouch for once in his life felt guilty about lying to someone other than Nunnally.

Lelouch said," I am sorry Kallen for fooling you."As he saw Kallen look on her face but he looks at Alex with a look of betrayal on his face.

Alex said," I am sorry Lelouch."As he looks down in shame towards his fellow student council who is also Zero.

Lelouch yelled," ALL THIS TIME YOU BEEN BATMAN !"As he sounded angry that Batman been his classmate.

ALex said," I admit I fucked up but you been living a lie yourself, in fact, you been living several lies your highness."As he pointed out at Lelouch who calmed down making Alex sigh.

Kallen asked," Lelouch what is he talking about ?"As she looks at Lelouch who is refusing to meet her eyes.

Lelouch said," My name isn't Lelouch Lamproge but Lelouch Vi Britannia former Eleventh Prince of Britannia."As he looked at Kallen who jawed has dropped to the floor in astonishment but it turned to anger.

Kallen yelled," YOU ARE BRITIANNIAN ROYALTY !"As she reaches for her knife and she wanted to stab Lelouch until she thought about Nunnally.

Lelouch said," If you were going to stab I wouldn't blame you but I want you to know my story."As he saw the knife from a far view.

Lelouch said," My mother was the eleventh consort of the Emperor along with one of the KNight but she was of commoner blood which made his other wives hate her until one night she was murdered whiling holding Nunnally."As he gets angry remembering the night that his mother died.

Kallen gasp in horror along with Green Arrow along with Rolo but Alex had a neutral look as he knew the real story behind Marianne's death.

Lelouch said," Because of that night Nunally was crippled from the shots and her blindness was the result of trauma from seeing the assignation."As he clenched his fist in anger making Kallen see that it isn't for show.

Alex thought " You been lied to Lelouch." As he looked at sadly at the former prince of the empire.

Kallen asked," How did you end up in Japan ?"As she wondered how the siblings ended up here in Japan.

Lelouch stated," After Nunnally was sent to the medical room I confronted my former father the emperor Charles Zi Britannia in his throne room about it but he passed off my mother 's death as old news."As he said old news like it was venom.

Kallen asked," Old news but that one of his wives? How can he say something like that ?"As she wondered to herself in disgusted.

Lelouch said," I wanted him to do something about but he denied telling me that it apart of Royalty causing me to give up my claim to the throne but my dear father told me was I was dead to him from the day I was born and he was sending me along with Nunnally to Japan as political hostages."As he felt hot tears in his eyes as he felt betrayed by his siblings along with his father.

Kallen, Green Arrow, and Rolo couldn't believe what Lelouh along with Nunnally went through as children. Kallen looked at Lelouch in a new light now that the reason why he is fighting against the empire because of the injustice of his former home.

Kallen asked,'' Are you doing this out of vengeance or justice?"As she looks at Lelouch who wiped his tears from his eyes.

Lelouch stated," At first I wanted revenge but I have a new goal now and that goal is to liberate the world from Tyranny."As he remembering the atrocities that the Empire have committed over the years

Alex said," This is why we are here but Lelouch remembered you agree to tell her your other secret."As he looked sternly at Lellouch who looked sheepish.

Lelouch said,' I have the ability call Geass that allows me to bend the free will of others to do my bidding."As he activated his Geass in his left eye making Kallen along with Green Arrow surprised by it but Kallen gets angry.

Kallen asked," Did you Geased me along with the other to join you?" As she looked angry at Lelouch if he did do it.

Lelouch stated," I have not Kallen you all joined me on your own free will."As he looked his red-haired ace pilot.

Alex said," Lelouch regarding Geass what I told you the reason behind Nunnally blindness was the result of geass."As he gains his friend's attention making him look at him with a confused look.

Lelouch said," I did use my geas on my sister Alex." As he looked at ALex with a raised eyebrow.

Alex said," I know but what someone else did ?"As he made Lelouch think about until he gains a look of realization.

Lelouch said," I am not the only Geass user."As he paled in fear of the thought of fighting another geass that makes you blind.

Alex said," I am currently working on a way to reverse the effect of Geass along with countering it."As he made Lelouch look at his friend in awe and wonder.

Lelouch thought " Can he bring back Nunnally sight.''As he looked his new friend in wonder.

Alex said," As much I want to talk about canceling Geass we need to focus on our main objective which is taking down the hold that Britinina has on the world." As he reminded everyone of the goal.

Lelouch said," You mentioned about starting a league of own Alex." As he crosses his arms at his friend.

Alex said," For years Britnia has been squashing rebellion after rebellion it made me realized that world doesn't need a rebellion but heroes to inspired them to take the fight to the Empire."As he got all eyes on him.

Kallen said," Heroes? We are hardly qualified for heroes Alex." As she doesn't believe herself to be a hero.

Alex said," Heroes are made not burn. Lelouch you along with Kallen with your fellow resistance members has lightened a fire in some of the Japanese people that haven't been lightened in years after Britannia took their pride, their names, culture." As he made Kallen blush at his praise.

Alex said," To them we are Outsiders. It time for The Outsiders to reclaim the land that was taken from us."As he see that everyone nodded their head in agreement with his statement.

Later in the morning, Alex was in the Batcave working on his geass canceler but he suddenly holds his head pain letting out a grunt in pain as he gets another flashback.

_**The city had people running in terror but what made this scene even more horrifying was the sky was crimson red. The Justice League was fighting a being that looks like The Arrowverse adaption of the AntiMointor or Morbuis.**_

_**AnitMointor declared," YOUR WORLD ENDS NOW!" As he disappearing leaving the defeated Justice League.**_

_**Wonder Woman said," We failed to stop him."As she looked down in the ground in shame.**_

_**The League couldn't do any but watches as their world slowly came to an end because of The Anti Monitor.**_

" WHAT DOES IT MEANS !"

Alex looked up at the ceiling in frustration at getting another flashback and it making him confused about how does he know these people in this flashback that he been having since he been entering this world.

" Maybe I can help ."

Alex turns around to see an English man wearing a fancy suit withholding a cane to go along with it but Alex felt something was off about the man causing him to reach for a Batarang from his utility belt.

The man said in an amused tone," Well young Batman you seem trouble with the past ."As he looked at Alex who looked confused.

Alex asked," What are you talking about and who are you ?"As he looked at the man before him with a questionable look.

The man said," I am known by many names but I am The Presence is the creator of the DC Multiverse that you people called back in your universe."As he revealed his real self-making Alex surprise.

Alex said," You are real."As he stared at the DC COMic equivalent of The One Above all in awe and wonder but he what The Presence meant.

The Presence said," The memories that you been getting were from your original world ."As he looked at Alex who still was confused.

Alex asked," What do you mean my original world? How do I know those people ?"As he looked at The Presence.

The Presence said," Those were memories from your original self before it took place, Young detective."As he gestures for Alex to sit for The Presence has a story to tell Alex.

The Presence said," The last memory you saw was during an Event which you young humans called The Crisis on Infinite Earths."As he made Alex 's eyes widened in horror as he remembered reading about that arc along with remembering a famous or infamous line from his original memory.

" _Worlds will live. Worlds will die. And the universe will never be the same."_

Alex thought" So the original earth was one of the few worlds destroyed first in the start of the Crisis."As he looked down in horror but he felt there more to the story about those people.

The Presence said," Those people were your greatest allies but more importantly they are your friends. I will unlock more of your true memories but the rest is up to you Alex." As he looked at Alex who nodded.

**Note: Here is the new chapter of Kingdom Come and The truth has been revealed to Alex. Also if you got any ideas for the rest of The Justice league then let me know and if you got an idea for memory for Alex then let me know via pm. The Outsider are forming and who else should join them.**


	9. Chapter 9 We are The Outsiders

**Disclaimer : I own OC's.**

_**Alex said," You are real."As he stared at the DC Comic equivalent of The One Above all in awe and wonder but he what The Presence meant.**_

_**The Presence said," The memories that you been getting were from your original world ."As he looked at Alex who still was confused.**_

_**Alex asked," What do you mean my original world? How do I know those people ?"As he looked at The Presence.**_

_**The Presence said," Those were memories from your original self before it took place, Young detective."As he gestures for Alex to sit for The Presence has a story to tell Alex.**_

_**The Presence said," The last memory you saw was during an Event which you young humans called The Crisis on Infinite Earths."As he made Alex 's eyes widened in horror as he remembered reading about that arc along with remembering a famous or infamous line from his original memory.**_

_**" Worlds will live. Worlds will die. And the universe will never be the same."**_

_**Alex thought" So the original earth was one of the few worlds destroyed first in the start of the Crisis."As he looked down in horror but he felt there more to the story about those people.**_

_**The Presence said," Those people were your greatest allies but more importantly they are your friends. I will unlock more of your true memories but the rest is up to you Alex." As he looked at Alex who nodded.**_

Alex was on the batcomputer working with an AI called Brother Eye that his original self created before the Crisis took place and he right now he is adding the modifications to the AI along with working on several projects.

Alex said," It should be completed and I wonder how the others are doing ."He thought about his fellow Outsiders are doing.

Kallen who is now going by the codename Katana named after the chosen weapon that she will use against bad guys but she been at Alex's throats for his no-killing policy causing Alex to go off on her then he told her a life lesson.

_**Flashback **_

" **JUSTICE NOT VENGEANCE !"**

**Casuing the members of The Outsiders to be taken by Alex's words especially Kallen who wanted to say something but Alex gave her what she and her teammates call it the bat glare which sent shivers down her spine.**

**Alex said," You will be no better than the Brittianian Kallen and I know how you feel."As his glare softens a bit.**

**Kallen growled," You don't know any Britannian about pain and I bet your parents spoiled you."As she soon regretted as Alex glared at her making her paralyzed in fear as Alex's blue bored right in her eyes.**

**Alex said," My fucking parents are dead Kallen and I know your mom is working as a maid while your dad is in the capital. Your parents are alive and my mines are dead.'' As he looked at Kallen who looked down in shame. **

**Kallen said," I am sorry Alex." As she looked down in shame making Alex feel slightly guilty for yelling at her. **

**Flashback**

Alex is using Brother Eye to work on his Geass canceler lenses and he begins standing up from the table to walk over to the bat forge to finish up on the suit that he will use for the Hotel jacking situation.

Alex thought " I wonder if the girls made it to the hotel yet."As he wonders as he remembered yesterday that Shirley tried to invite him to the hotel but he respectful turned it down to the disappointment of Milly.

Alex thought " I believe Lelouch is meeting with the future Arkham Knights ."As he heard he will be adding Kozuki resistance to the Outsiders.

Meanwhile in the same warehouse where The Outsiders have formed Oghi and the others minus Kallen are waiting for Zero but they see in the warehouse has several couches along with several computers, training mats, several crates.

Oghi asked," This place looks amazing but where Zero ?"As he wondered where the masked figure that managed to produce two miracles.

" _**I am here ."**_

The resistance members jumped in suprised as they saw Zero steps out of the shadow but before the vocal member of the resistance could say anything the group notices Zero's new outfit which they can help but look in awe.

Zero 's helmet and cape remain the same but the suit was replaced as the by body armor that looks like The Arkham Knight armor but with Zero's color scheme to it making it blend in with Zero's color.

Zero announced dramatically," Welcome to your new base."As he waves his arms dramatically to the resistance.

Oghi asked," Why are we here Zero ?"As he looked at the masked man before them with a curious look.

Zero stated," To take the fight to Brittania and I brought a couple of friends."As he made the Resistance members curious about Zero's friends.

Two males figures step out of the shadowing surprising the resistance members as they recognized the two figures that normally have around a certain bat-themed vigilante as the saw Robin the boy wonder walk out with The Green Arrow from the shadows making the resistance members looked at the two in awe.

Oghi said," Your Robin and The Green Arrow."As he looked at the two infamous members that worked with Batman

Robin stated cheekily," Golly that us."As he smirked at Oghi with Arrow who crossed his arms at the Oghi.

Green Arrow said," We are here to bring the fight to Britannia ."As he spat the word Britannia out like poison.

Ohgi asked," Where Kallen ?"As he wondered where his surrogate sister is at and he saw another figure step out of the shadow.

The figure was a woman who had black hair but Ohgi swore he saw a glimpse of red hair from a mile away making him think that she is wearing a wig. She wore a maks that covers upper face revealing familar green eyes with a sign of the Old Japanese flag in the center of the mask forehead. She was wearing an open black leather jacket that has the designs of golden flowers on both sides, white belly shirt that shows her stomach buttons, black fingerless gloves, red slashes, black pants, blacks shoes but what caught Oghi's attention was the katana at her hip.

Zero said," You may know her by Kallen but when she dons the mask she is Katana."As he made Katana rolled her eyes at his dramatic flair while Oghi and the others were doing an imitation of a landing fish.

Oghi asked," Ka-Ka-Kallen is that you ?"As he wanted to make sure it was her but he saw Kallen take off her mask along with her wig making him sigh in relief.

Zero begins to think about what Alex told Kallen about " Justice not Vengeance" making Lelouch intrigued by that code. Lelouch wanted to kill Charles after he got an answer behind hi smother's death but he wonders how would Nunnally look at him knowing what he is doing in order to make a gentler world.

Zero thought " Maybe Alex is right in acting like true Heroes rather than murderers."As he thought to himself and he didn't see Yoshitaka Minami by the television station.

Yoshitaka Minami said," This place even got a TV!" As he makes himself comforted on the couches and he picks up a remote to turn on the television.

" _How are things looking up there ?"_

"_RIght. I'm standing in front of the Lake Kawaguchi convention center hotel! "_

Everyone looked at the screen to see a female Britnnian reporter landing in the screen with Lake Kawaguchi making Zero, Katana, and Robin narrowed as they remembered Shirley along with the other female students took a trip to Lake Kawaguchi.

" _The Hoteljackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front ."_

"_Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting, most notably, chairman James, were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators; in it, you can clearly see chairman James, including some students. The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant-Colonel Kusakabe of the now-defunct Japanese military. Sakuradite, an essential component in the manufacture of high-temperature superconductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70% of the world's total supply."_

Lelouch thought " Shirley, Milly, Nina."As he narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth as he is a little concerned for his friends.

" _Here at the yearly national meeting of Sakuradite producers, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed among the world's nations. It's no exaggeration to say that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this violent hotel takeover_."

**Lake Kawaguchi **

Kusakabe said," I'm Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. This stand we're taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen. Even though you are not soldiers you are still Britannians. You are the ones who rule and oppress us. Sit still, be quiet, and you'll be fine. If you don't…" As he glowered down at the hostages with tow menacing soldiers behind him.

In the crowd of seated hostages, Milly was holding Nina protectively while she looked at the three men in fear then she tries to block off their faces as she turns her head away from them as she looked like she was about to cry.

Shirley whispered," Lelou…"As she tried not to cry in fear but she is having a difficult time holding it together.

**The Batcave **

**Alex was going over some until he got an alert from Brother Eye causing Alex to get curious until he saw a video feed on Lake Kawaguchi making him narrowed his eyes as he saw the JLF soldiers stand on guard.**

Alex muttered," Liberation Front my ass ."As he cuts the video off and he pulls out his phone to call Lellouch.

Alex said," Hey Zero I think its time to show these Jokers that we are in a league of our own."As he speaks on the phone and he smirks at Lelouch's answer.

**Near Lake Kawaguchi **

" _What? What do you mean Van 3 was stolen by Zero? What the hell was Gibson doing all the while?''_

"_He said that when he realized what was happening it was too late."_

Diethard asked," Huh. Then where's Van 3 now?"As he looked at his co-worker with a questionable look as he held his fishing rod.

The Co-Worker said," Driving straight towards the military."As he looked sheepishly at Diethard who look suprised

Diethard asked," Huh?"As he gets up in a hurry to see the action that Zero will bring but he is a bit disappointed that Batman hasn't shown up yet.

Near Cornelia's base, Van 3 with Zero, Robin, and Green Arrow was on the top of Van 3 making The Sutherland surround the van with the light shining on the three masked men.

"_We confirm, it's Zero with Robin and Green Arrow. Should we open fire?"_

"_No, just stand by. We'll capture him after he's surrounded !"_

Before Cornelia could say anything or do anything they hear the sound of the plane as they look up to see what looks like The Batwing from Batman Arkham Knight making the people look a the Batplane in awe.

Tamaki said," I need to get one of those cool planes."As he looked at The BAtwing in awe with his fellow resistance members who nodded with him.

Batman jumps down from The Batwing and he lands on Van 3 causing the air to feel tense as they stare at The Dark Knight as they have taken to call him and for good reason as he is very intimidating.

Cornelia said," Well well, we meet again, Zero and Batman. Are you two members of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us? Regardless, our concerns take priority over yours at the moment. And so for the death of my half-brother Clovis, I shall take my revenge right here."As she pointed her weapon at Zero.

Zero asked," Cornelia, which would you choose: Clovis, who is dead, or Euphemia, who is alive?"As he looked at his half older sister who looked tongue-tied and he missed Batman brief glare.

Batman said," Zero I have a plan.''As he looks towards the hotel with narrowed eyes as he begins to tell Zero the plan which he told the team the plan.

Inside of the hotel, a JlF was walking through making sure the hostages were in line but as he walked by Nina who is looking at him with fear.

"An…Eleven!"

The JLF member yelled," What did you say?"As he looked at Nina with anger look on his face as he was about to grab her.

"_Aah!"_

"_Not Elevens! We're Japanese, dammit."_

Milly said," Yes we're aware of that. Just lay off of her."As she glares up at the soldier who is angry.

The JLF Soldier demanded," Then correct her, we're not called Elevens."As he scowled at Milly who didn't falter.

Shirley said," Fine, we'll correct her."As she tries to get the solder to leave them alone but he was too angry.

The JLF member said," How dare you speak like that to me? You three, come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson."As he grabs Nina by her arm roughly making Nina scream in terror.

" _**Let her go … NOW!"**_

Everyone turned around to see a figure standing in shadows but some of the JLF all paled in fear seeing the Red Bat Symbol causing the soldiers to shake in fear as they saw Batman stepping out of the shadow looking at them with a piercing glare.

" _Batman ."_

" _He is real ."_

" _Is he a man or a demon?"_

Shirley , Nina, and Milly looked at Batman with a look of awe and fear as they watch as he walks towards the JlF who stepping back in fear. Batman looks at them with a neutral look but he was angry as he stares at them.

One brave JLF Member ran towards Batman and as the soldier got close Batman he throws a right-hand right cross but Batman blocked it then Batman goes for a notice rear handed himself right cross the jaw of the soldier followed by a palm strike to the face of the JLF member casuing the member to step back leaving his knee wide open for a thrust kick causing the JLF Member to drop like a sack of potato.

Batman growled," Next."As he gives the soldier a come at me gestures making them look at each other then they point their gun at him.

Before the soldiers could pull the trigger One soldier was hit by an Arrow causing him to fall to the ground dropping his weapon making the JLF members look up to see Green Arrow jump down holding his bow and from behind Batman was Katanw with her friends who are wearing THe Arkham Knight Mittia armors from Batman Arkham Knight.

Ohgi asked," Are we late ?"As he held his weapon in his hand looking at Batman who had a slight smirk.

Batman stated," No we are just getting started and I believe Zero should be turning Kusakabe to custody."As he see Zero walk out with a geassed Kusakabe who wa sin handcuff.

Zero stated," Let get the hostages to safety."As before this place goes boom and he made everyone nodded.

Batman activated his Brother Eye network to get a life raft for the hostage but he didn't notice was Princess Euphemia was looking at him in awe and wonder. Batman made sure everyone was in good shape but he heard what happened to one of the male hostages that was thrown off the roof.

Outside while Cornelia and her men were waiting for the team to retrieve the hostages Suzaku was in the Lancelot manages to destroy the cannon and proceeds to carry out the plan, destroying the foundation block.

He and Zero briefly see each other before Zero detonates the explosives, prompting Suzaku to rush in to try and save survivors.

" _Euphie!"_

" _My friends!"_

Sukazu begins to mourn, saying that this thing has happened before, but Batman and Zero suddenly appears on a boat with all of the hostages (including Euphemia) perfectly safe, intending to return them, which Cornelia realizes is a way to prevent them from killing him.

Zero said," My dear Britannians, have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed."As he posed dramatically.

Zero said," People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are "As he allowed BAtman to step forward.

Batman said," The Outsiders ."As he stares into the Camera with narrowed eyes.

**Notes': Here is the new chapter of the story and there will be more to come soon. The Outsiders made their debut. What should Batman Anti Geass suit look like? Also, can someone help with my Knightmare Frame idea and if you got any worlds for my Superman , Wonder woman ,Flash , Green Lantern , Aquaman then pm the world since they are original from the true earth and they play a big role.**


	10. Chapter 10 Past , Future, and planning

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's**

" _Man who knew leading a rebel group ."_

Alexander said out loud as he takes a seat in his chair in the Batcave with a hand on his forehead with a tired expression on his face as he thoughts about a couple of events that took place in this universe when he along with Zero formed The Outsiders.

Alexander and Lelouch along with Rai and Rolo revealed themselves to the rest of The Outsiders which caused some problems especially since Lelouch revealed that he was the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the son of the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia.

Lelouch explained why he is fighting against his former homeland and he got some sympathy from the Outsiders then he revealed his Geass which got some concert from the rest of The Outsiders mainly Ohgi which caused Alexander to step and explain about Geass which eased the tension of the members.

Ohgi also asked if Lelouch is only doing this for revenge but Lelouch said the same thing he told Kallen that revenge isn't what he wanted anymore but justice for him and his sister along with creating a better world.

It has been two weeks since the Hotel incident, Alexander recalled the situation with the new drug Refrain which The Outsiders are sent on a mission to take out the drug "Refrain," and find themselves to be popular among the Japanese.

Alexander saw the rock relationship between Kallen and her mother Kasumi Kōzuki which made Alexander a bit disappointed in Kallen but he decided to observe her mom and he came to the conclusion she was on drugs.

After hitting knocking down a Refrain hold Kallen realized that her mom stayed for her sake-making Kallen realized Kallen to regret having ever mistreated her. The scene was touching to Alexander.

But the sad thing was Mrs. Kozuki is admitted to the hospital, where she is still on Refrain and will take a long time to recover, and is also given 20 years in prison. While at her bedside, Kallen vows to change the world with the Outsiders so that they can live in peace. Mrs. Kozuki then "tells" her to hang in there while grabbing her hand, and Kallen promises to.

Alexander begins to think of his dilemma about his true origins story which made him similar to Bruce Wayne making him smiled bitterly that he is similar to his comic book counterpart causing a tear to roll down his face.

**MemoryFlashback **

**Seth Wayne coat over his arm, ushers his family down the dark alley, heading for the AMC theater of the main boulevard.**

**A figure emerges from the shadows in front of them. A man with a gun shifting uneasily and he pointed the gun at the family.**

**The man demanded," Wallet, jewelry! Fast!"As he points his gun at the family making young Alexander afraid.**

**Seth stated calmly," That's fine, just take it easy ."As he s hands young Alexander his coat, then reaches for his wallet. The robber jerks the gun at Seth's eyes daring. Young Alexander stares up at the gun trembling in the man's hand.**

**Seth said," It's fine, it's fine…"As he tries to reassure the mugger whose gun is trembling in his hand. Seth see the mugger crouches for the wallet, eyes on Seth making him and his family sigh in relief.**

**Alex Wayne's mother Helena Wayne is a woman with red hair and blue eyes, dressed in a business suit along with pearls around her neck. She like her son and her husband was wearing a coat to keep her warm.**

**The mugger feels for the wallet, looks at Helena. Her pearls making him scowl as he looked at Seth.**

**The Mugger shouted," I said jewelry!"As he made his way towards Helena and he made his way toward her.**

**Helena starts pulling off her rings. The mugger jerks the gun at her neck. Seth steps protectively in front of his wife.**

**Seth said," Hey, just " As he tried to diffuse the situation with the mugger who is frantic.**

_**BOOM.**_

**Young Alexander flinches. Seth looks down at his bleeding chest. Then back to the mugger, saddened.**

**Seth crumples. Helena screams. The mugger reaches for Helena's pearls- but she screams desperately for Seth.**

**Helena screamed," SETH! SETH !"As she screamed for her husband hopeless with tears rolling down her face.**

**The Mugger demanded," Gimme the damn…"As he looked frantic and he looked around fearing the police might be coming.**

**Helena flails, trying to grab her fallen husband making The mugger shoots her. Then yanks at her necklace, which breaks. Spilling pearls all over the asphalt.**

**The mugger stands then turns to young Alexander. Who stares at him.**

**UncomprehendingThe Mugger cannot bear the boy's gaze and then he runs. Young Alexander looks at the bodies of his parents then he drops to his knees, head down Pearls dots the asphalt beneath him. Some of them are bloody.**

**Flashback over**

Alexander thought " No moment what how many lived I lost my parents."As he let a tear run down his face.

Alexander also saw from his original self's memories and he saw his success along with his failures especially his creation of The Joker who was friend Mark Fleck.

Mark Fleck Mark fleck life was anything but happy as he grew up with a single abusive mom who works at strip club bringing one guy sometimes three guys every night. The men would be dissatisfied with his mom, and they would take it out on both Mark and his mother. They have gotten worse as in Mark's life his mother got married to a drunken who hate kids which made mark mom happy that they share a common interest in making Mark's life a living hell.

**Memory Flashback **

**In a chemical plant Mark Fleck is wearing The Joker's Red hood costume runs up a ladder and at the top of the ladder, he runs down a catwalk. The guards aim their pistols at him ready to gun him down.**

**Mark thought" AAAAAAA! Oh no, No, no, no, no."As he thought in a hollow tone and all he wanted to do was pay for his wife's funeral.**

**The guard said," The ringleader's taking off across the catwalk. "As he aimed his gun at the back of the Red hood.**

"_**No more shooting."**_

_**The Batman races down the catwalk after Mark, who stops at the corner to see what's behind him. He sees a double image, in red, of the Batman, approaching.**_

_**Batman said coldly," So, Red Hood, we meet again."As he is approaching The Red Hood who is shivering at The Batman presence.**_

_**Red hood screams spin around the corner and takes off in an absolute, panicked sprint. The Batman follows, close behind and gaining, and is heard by the Red hood.**_

_**The Red hood said," No. No no no. This isn't happening. Oh dear God, what**_

_**have you sent to punish me?"As he is very afraid of what going to happen to him when Batman catches him. The Red Hood approaches the catwalk over the canal.**_

_**The Red Hood pleaded,'' Don't come closer! Don't come any closer, or I'll . .'' As he takes a flying leap over the railing, about three inches ahead of the Batman's grab.**_

" _**JUMP !"**_

_**The Batman stops at the railing as the Red Hood drops deep into the canal. There is a moment of relative silence, punctuated by the guard's distant voices and**_

_**radios.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Alexander thought " I hope the new earth Mark doesnt become Joker."As he remembered the memories of his old self "s Joker and he shivered to see all the inhumane things Joker did from the old earth.

Alexander thought " I wonder how Mark is doing back home and I hope things are turning around for him.

**Flashback **

_**Frank asked rhetorically," Think you can just go your merry way after you got me a Saturday?"As he scowled darkly at Mark who has a fearful expression on his face as he held up against the wall.**_

_**Mark Fleck is a thick and wavy shoulder-length raven-haired blue-eyed lanky pale young man dressed in a casual blue jacket, brown pants, and grey buttoned shirt being bullied by Frank " Frankl " Musgrave is a teenage boy with blond hair and dark blue eyes. He is very muscular and fit, he usually wears the standard uniform of the jocks: a red-and-white letterman jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans and white shoes.**_

_**Mark said," Look Frank I am sorry please let me go." As he tries to persuade the captain of the school's football team to let him go.**_

_**Frank said," We have a game on Saturday against our biggest rival but I won't be there scoring the touchdown because of you Fleck."As he begins to strangle Mark making Mark flails his arm around.**_

_**This attracted a crowd of students with some of them egging Frank on while some chanting " Fight " but Mark'sfriends managed to get through the crowd.**_

_**Alexander thought " Fucking meathead !" Alex ran to Frank to punch him in his ribcage making Frank let go of Mark allowing Mark to breathe.**_

_**Hayley '' Harley " Quinn who is was an eighteen-year-old young woman with has blue eyes and long blonde hair and wears a black shirt, a blue hoodie, blue jeans, and brown shoes ran towards Mark's side.**_

_**Frank yelled," GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE WAYNE, QUINN! I WILL KILL THE FREAK!" As he pointed over Mark who is being helped by Hayley.**_

_**Hayley leaves Mark's side for a brief second and she kicked Frank in the groin causing Frank's eyes to nearly pop out of his head after getting kicked in the groins by Hayley. Hayley and Alex went over to Mark to check on him then they helped him up.**_

_**" WHAT GOING ON HERE !"**_

_**The students parted like the red seas as Principal Noah Paul who is a man in his 40's who has grayish-black hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a cyan-gray colored suit and pants. He also wears a light gray shirt and a dark gray tie. He has black shoes and a black belt.**_

_**The principal demanded," What the hell is this ?"As he gestured towards Frank on the floor holding his groins with an annoyed look.**_

_**One of Frank's lackey came from the crowd who is a He is a redhead, and has braces. His black shirt, under his letterman jacket, is striped.**_

_**The Lackey lied," Fleck had Quinn attack Frank for no reason."As he pointed a finger at Mark who looks at the lack with a look of disbelief.**_

_**Mark said," Frank attacked me for no reason."As he tries to get the principal to listen to but the principal raises his hand.**_

_**," Wayne, Musgrave, Fleck, and Quinn to my office now !"**_

_**Flashback over**_

Alexander thought " I hope doesnt become the Joker in this life." Alexander doesnt want to fight his friend who has been through so much.

Alexander also Alexander Wayne from the original earth formed The Justice League with the member's Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman being the founding members of the previous earth.

Superman also is known as Ken Reeves or Kal-El was from the doomed planet Krypton but his parent sent him to earth to become some savior of some kind. He was raised on a farm in Kansas and he found out about his abilities then the rest was history as he became The man of tomorrow Superman.

Alexander looked down at the ground shame as he remembered the first time he meets Superman and it wasnt a good meeting either.

**Memory Flashback **

_**Batman throws a smoke bomb, but Superman dashes through it, wonders where Batman is, grabs a second bomb, but it fires out green smoke causing him to choke**_

_**Batman said," Breathe it in. That's fear. You're not brave. Men are brave."As he chokes the man of steel.**_

_**Batman and Superman began fighting which ended with Batman dragging Superman after another exposure to the green smoke.**_

_**Batman said,'' I bet your parents taught you that you mean something. That you're here for a reason. My parents taught me a different lesson, dying in the gutter for no reason at all.'' As he hurls Superman at the pillars crashing into them.**_

_**Flashback over **_

Alexander thought " Geez I was in emo mode for that one ."As he rolled his blue eyes at the memory as he saw himself being complete emo.

The Flash aka Jerry Smith who witnesses his mother murdered by someone but his father was arrested instead and Jerry Smith was raised by a friend of his dad. Jerry Smith was a college student majoring in Forensic and he gained his power from getting struck by Lighting that gave him his speed.

The Green Lantern aka David Green was a boy lost in space until he came across the wreckage of a ship then he was confronted by a dying Green Lantern who proclaimed him to be worthy of the ring.

Aquaman aka Jeremy Roger is a Human-Atlantean Hybrid that was raised on the surface world with his father who worked as a sailor and his mother who was a part of the royal family. Jeremy grew up not knowing his mother as she left him and his father when he was just a newborn.

Wonder Woman or Julia Queen a Demigoddess daughter of Zeus and The mortal Diana Queen. Julia was raised by her single mother, though she was often left on her own when her mother went on archaeological expeditions. Julia was attacked by enemies of her father that were sent by her half brother Ares God of War then the rest was history as Herme took her away for training from the Olympians.

They formed the Justice League when Darkseid tried to invade The Earth but they put a stop to his whole Invasion then they formed the League on the original earth. They vanquished many foes but one foe defeated which resulted in the destruction of their world.

That foe was The Anti Monitor who is a supremely powerful being who controls the Antimatter Universe, awoken at the dawn of time, and bent on the destruction of all. Alexander and his friend tried all they could to find off the Anti Monitor but in the end, they all lost.

**Flashback **

_**The city had people running in terror but what made this scene even more horrifying was the sky was crimson red. The Justice League was fighting a being that looks like The Arrowverse adaption of the AntiMointor or Morbuis.**_

_**AnitMointor declared," YOUR WORLD ENDS NOW!" As he disappearing leaving the defeated Justice League.**_

_**Wonder Woman said," We failed to stop him."As she looked down in the ground in shame.**_

_**The League couldn't do any but watches as their world slowly came to an end because of The Anti Monitor with Batman who looked defeated as he looked down at the ground in shame along with the rest of League.**_

_**Batman Thought " I have failed this city." Batman watches helplessly as his entire world vanishes and Batman see his teammates are being erased as well starting with Flash who didn't have time to scream**_

_**Flashback over**_

Alexander thought " It will never happen again. Never again !" Alexander narrowed his blues eyes as he wishes as something like what happened in the original world to be repeated.

Alexander vowed to never let another crisis to happened and he vowed to also free Japan along with the rest of the world from Britannia's grasp. Alexander also vowed to make sure that people like Euphie remain alive to see the new world freed from tyranny and fear.

Alexander said," I am supposed to be getting my Knightmare from Milly's Grandfather soon." Alexander remembered hearing back from the Headmaster about the Knight mare frame being ready.

Alexander also remembered created anti geass device and he used it Nunnally al who can now see now then Alexander also revealed his identity to her and Sayako along with making Lelouch revealed to Nunnaly and Sayako that he is Zero.

Nunnally and Sayako were stunned but Nunnally was the worst as she got hysteric on both Alexander and Lelouch but more on Lelouch since he killed Clovis their half brother but Lelouch despite feeling a bit guilty about killing Clovis couldnt overlook that Clovis was willing to commit Genocide in Shinjuku ghetto.

Lelouch told Nunnally about their action regarding the Shinjuku Ghetto's cover-up making Nunnally nearly disgusted that once protective older brother would commit genocide on some innocent people then Nunnally also learned that Lelouch is doing this to make a better world for her.

Nunnally teary-eyed wanted to join The Outsider which made Lelouch instantly turned her down to Nunnaly disappointed but Alexander convinces Lelouch that maybe Nunally could work behind the scene by gathering information since Nunnaly might inherit their parent's intelligence.

Sayako offered to join The Outsider which Alexander accepted in a heartbeat as Sayako is the 37th Successor of the Shinozaki School (篠崎流, Shinozaki Ryuu) of martial arts which could be used to help The Outsiders get better combat skills along with having another ace of their sleeves.

Alexander then met the infamous CC who immediately took an interest to Alexander making a bit cautious as he remembered that CC share a connection to Marianne but he decided to play along as well keep an eye on her.

**Note: Here is the new chapter and some surprises as well in this chapter. Also, what should the Knightmare frame of Batman look like and be named. Also, I am accepting ideas for Arcs for this story, and if you got any ideas then pm. Also which DC heroine should Sayoko should become? Mark Fleck came from My story Smile.**

**ARC Ideas**

**Arc's name: **

**The plot of the Arc :**

**Character(s) involved :**


	11. Chapter 11The knight of the area Arc 1

Disclaimer: I own my OC's

The pulsing heart of downtown Red district of Area 11 formerly known as Japan, a neon nightmare of big-city corruption, almost surreal in its oppressiveness. Hookers wave to drug dealers. Street hustlers slap high- fives with three-card monte dealers. They all seem to know each other... with one conspicuous exception: A tourist family from the homeland, Mom, Dad, and little boy, staring straight ahead as they march in perfect lockstep down the main drag. They've just come out of a bit show two blocks over; the respectable theatre crowd has thinned out, and now - Playbills in hand - they find themselves adrift in the predatory traffic of Red district's meanest street.

The mother asked," For God's sake, Harold, can we please just get a taxi?" She looked annoyed at her husband.

The Father said,'' I'm trying to get a - TAXI!" The father see three cabs coming down the street.

Three cabs streak pass and disappear. Mom grimaces in frustration as the little boy consults a subway map.

The little boy stated," We're going the wrong way.'' He goes through the map with a frown on his face.

Nearby, street eleven thugs are beginning to snicker. Dad surveys them nervously, gestures toward the subway map.

The dad ordered,'' Put that away. We'll look like tourists." The dad looks a the elevens who are eyeing him and his wife with a strange glint.

Two cops lean on their patrol car outside an all-night souvlaki stand, sipping coffee and chatting with a hooker. The hooker smiles at the little boy. The little boy smiles back making the mom yanks him off down the street and glowers at the father.

The Dad said,'' We'll never get a cab here. Let's cut over to Seventh.'' The father leads his family in the wrong way.

The little boy said,'' Seventh is that way.'' The son pointed in the right way making his father annoyed.

The dad shouted,'' I know where we are!" He snapped at his son who rolled his eyes at his father.

A deserted access street, sidewalks lined with the husks of stripped-down cars. The mother, the father, and the little boy take a deep breath and march down the darkened street. A voice startles them.

"_Hey, mister. Gimme some money ?"_

The voice belongs to a derelict - nineteen or twenty, acne-scarred eleven / Japanese male - who sits between two garbage cans, his palm uplifted. His ratty t-shirt reads: 'I LOVE JAPAN.'

The family paused for the merest of seconds, then move on - pretending not to hear making the former Japanese frown at their rudeness but decided to try again.

The Eleven asked," Mister. How about it. Are you deaf? Are you deaf? Do you speak English? " He started standing up looking at the family who are walking away with him calling out to them trying to get their attention.

By now the tourists are halfway across the street. Mercifully, the derelict doesn't seem to be following.

They pick up their pace. They don't see the shadowy figure in the alleyway. They don't see the gun until a gloved hand brings it down, butt-first, across the back of dad's neck.

The father crumples. The mother grabs the son and backs up against a brick wall, too terrified to scream. The derelict races across the street to join his confederate, the street punk, who's already searching for the father's wallet.

The mother's mouth opens in panic. They can see she's about to snap - so the street punk, still in a crouch, trains his gun on the son.

The street punk said, "Do the kid a favor, lady. Don't scream.'' He had his gun trained on the son who is looking up at him with fear.

The poor woman is utterly horrified with tears stream down her face. But she keeps her wits about her, stifles the urge to shriek, and hustles her off down the street.

The two punks watch them break into a run then chuckle, slap hands, race off in the opposite direction.

A couple of minutes on six stories up. The punks Kiku and Satio hunker down on the tar-and-gravel roof, sizing up their take.

Kiku said, "All right. The Gold 't leave home without it." Kiku empties the wallet and he tossing the credit card in Saito's face.

A chill wind whips across the roof as NICK extracts the cash and begins to count it. There's a distant, indistinct clang sound: metal on metal. Saito hears it and tenses up.

Saito said, "Let's beat it, man. I don't like being up here." Saito looked very nervous making Kiki raise an eyebrow at his friend.

Kiku asked,"What, scared of heights?" Kiku felt a smirk crawled up his face as he saw Saito paled expression.

Saito said,"I dunno, man. After what happened to Aoki -" Saito was interrupted by Kiku who rolled his eyes.

Kiku said, " Look Saito ,Aoki got ripped and walked off a roof, all right? No big loss." He waved off Saito's concerns.

Saito said," That ain't what I heard. That ain't what I heard at all. I heard the bat got him." Saito see Kiku pinch his nose with irritation.

Kiku said," Gimme a break, will you? Shut up... " Kiki looked annoyed at Saito who is paling in fear.

Saito stated,"Five stories, straight down. There was no blood in the body." Saito looked very sickly.

Kiku said,'' No shit. It was all over the pavement.'' Kiku had an annoyed look on his face at the has no patience with campfire tales - but here on the roof, in the pale moonlight, he can't ignore the slight tingle at the base of his spine...

Saito said,'' There was no blood, man. They say... all the bad things you have done... they come back and haunt you… " Saito see Kiku getting frustrated with him already.

Kiku said,'' Listen to this. How old are you? There ain't no shut up. There ain't no bat.'' Kiku hoped he set his friend straight about this crazy about Bats.

At the opposite corner of the roof, some fifteen yards away... were, at the end of a line, a strange black silhouette is dropping slowly, implacably, into frame.

Saito stated,"You shouldn'ta turned the gun on that kid, man. You shouldn'ta -" He see Kiku glowering at him.

Kiku said,"Do you want this money or don't you? Now shut up! Shut up!-" He he looked very annoyed by his friend's weakness.

Both punks freeze at the sudden, inexplicable sound of boots crunching on gravel. They turn slowly. Their jaws drop.

They see standing at the edge of the roof, bathed in moonlight, is a Black appartion . It does not move.

Saito stands rooted to the spot, a choked gurgle in his throat, as if he's just seen his own death. The black figure advances, spreading its arms. Or rather, its wings: great black batwings, flapping in the wind.

Kiku drops to the gravel, gropes for the gun, brings it up.

And still the black figure draws closer, deliberate, menacing. On its chest: The emblem of a red bat , , glowing like a target in the twice. Two clean hits. The strange black figure is knocked bodily to the roof.

Trembling, sweating buckets, Kiku gets to his feet. He whacks a motionless Saito on the arm then Kiku gained a spooked expression.

Kiku said,"I'm gettin' outta here. Kiku bends to retrieve his loot. Saito lets out a strange, pre-verbal squeal gaining Kiku.

KIku sees The human Bat, back on its feet, nightmarish, undead, moving slowly and inevitably closer

Panic. Sheer, raw, unrelenting panic. Stolen money flutters out of Kiku's hands. He scuttles around the periphery of the roof, his feet skidding on the gravel as he searches for a way down. The black spectre is blocking his path to the fire escape. Trapped like a rat, Kiku fires wildy.

Saito is frozen in place, his eyes glazed over, his face drained of blood. The bat treads calmly past. A leg snakes out. A black boot catches Saito high on the chest lift him cleanly off his feet and sends him flying through the air. slams into a brick chimney and slumps to the roof unconscious, a broken, weightless puppet.

This action is so smooth, so automatic, that the bat does not even break his stride. Kiku sees his chance and charges past the black wraith, scrambling toward the fire escape...

A gloved slices thhandrough the air, and Kiku pitches forward, his legs ensnared in a tangle of wires. Screaming now, he drags himself across the gravel roof, the looming figure of the bat at his there's no place left to go. Kiku cowers against the ledge, his pants torn, his hands and knees bloody. He has dissolved into total mindless hysteria.

Almost by reflex, Kiku keeps shooting. He'd do better if he could manage to open his eyes. By now the hammer is falling on an empty chamber, but Kiku continues, obsessively, to pull the trigger. He weeps; he moans; he wails The bat grabs a fistful of Kiku 's shirt, and with

supernatural ease hoists him nto the air.

Kiku pleaded," Don't kill me... don't kill me…" Kiku tried to reason with the bat creature in front of him then he closes his eyes.

When Kiku finally opens his eyes, he realizes The Bat is standing on the ledge of the roof holding him out at arm's length, over six stories of nothingness. Kiku is looking at the Bat who is looking at him with an unreadable expression.

The bat said,"I won't kill you. I want you to do me a favor." The gruesome black apparition speaks, in a rasping whisper.

Kiku looks down. Far, far below, cars wink silently looks up. And sees, in the mirrored lenses where Batman's eyes should be, the twin reflections of his own stricken face.

Batman said,"Tell your friends. Tell all your friends." He gives the famous Batglare that made Kiku shit himself.

Kiku howls. Almost as an afterthought, The Batman heaves him roughly back onto the roof. And then casually, without a moment's hesitation steps off the ledge of the roof, into midair.

Trembling, Kiku crawls to the ledge and looks ove finding absolutely no trace of the Batman but he hears the sound of the Britiannian police sirens making Kiku groan.

Meanwhile with Batman who is enters his Batcave in his batmobile then as he is on the vechile pad of the Batcave. Batman get out of the batmobile and he takes off his mask revealing the face of Alexander Wayne.

Alexander said," What a night ." Alexander said to himself as he walks towards the batcomputer but he see someone in his chair making him narrowed his eyes along with reaching for a batrang.

" _What with the hostile boyo?"_

Alexander see C.C. who is a girl with long, almost waist-length light green hair and golden eyes. She is of average height, being slightly shorter than Kallen. She is dressed a white straitjacket that including various straps and zippers, and a high collar capable of gagging the wearer. Not set to fully bind the wearer, the suits have rather long sleeves that flare outwards closer to the cuffs.

Alexander see her munching a slice of cheese pizza along with holding a pizza box making Alexander rasie an eyebrow at her but he begisn to wonder how she managed to enter the cave along with wonder what she want.

CC stated," So you are The Bat . I have to say you are an interesting one unlike the other boyo." CC set her pizza box down on the computer and she finshes her slice then she walks towards Alexander.

CC begin circling around Alexander who stood still like a statue as he watches as the green witch circe him like a shark in water. Alexander begisn to wonder if he could trust the immortal circle.

**Flashback **

**C.C asked," Who is that person Lelouch?"As she stares at Batman's picture's on the screen with interest in her eyes. C.C see that the person is wearing a suit model after a bat which made her raise an eyebrow in interest.**

**Lelouch said," That is Batman as the media started to call him and he helped me rescue Suzaku. He took on a squad of soldiers and won." As he plays the video of Batman beating the soldiers without breaking a sweat making C.C look impressed by his combat skills.**

**C.C said," He fights like a ninja and a gladiator ."As she watches Batman headbutt a soldier and she see Batman performing a scissor leg takedown. C.C is now interested in finding this Batman character.**

**CC thought " Batman eh? It seems another player has joined the game ." CC looked at the picture of the Batman.**

**Flashback**

CC said," Alexander Wayne, Batman but representing Light and Darkness but also mysteries." CC steps in front of Alexander then she strokes his bat symbol while looking into his eyes.

Alexander said," If you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you. Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster " Alexander looked at the immortal standing before him.

CC said," Interesting quotes but I have one question ." CC lean forward close enough that she is the kissing range of Alexander.

CC asked," What makes you make you Batman ?" CC narrowed her eyes at Alexander who has a cool calm look on his face.

Alexander stated," You ask a lot of questions who clings to shadows ." Alexander looks at the witch who now smirks at him with amusement.

CC said," So says the one who rules the darkness." She let her smirk grew bigger as she got Alexander's attention.

Alexander said," There is no light without shadow, just as there is no happiness without pain. There is no light without shadow, just as there is no happiness without pain." Alexander smirked back at CC.

CC smirked," Heh you are a mystery my Dark Knight one that I will have the great pleasure of unveiling." She looked at Alexander in the eyes as she strokes his left cheek with her eyes trained on him.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter and it an original arc called The Knight of the Area. CC meets Alexander one on one and there is some chemistry between them a little bit. If you got any ideas for this arc please pm me. What should happened in part 2 and if you got any ideas then pm me.**


	12. Chapter 12 The knight of the area arc

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's**

In the Outsider's hideout, Ohgi and the rest of the former Kozkui resistance group are waiting for a certain Dark Knight of The resistance group to come over. The group was surprised that Zero and Batman were Britianian but Zero was an exiled Prince who was sent to Japan now Area 11 with his crippple sister.

But they were even more concerned about Zero or Lelouch's Geass The Power of Absolute Obedience", allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis.

This caused Ohgi and his friends horrified that such ability existed, but Lelouch quickly proved that he didn't use his ability on them as well telling them why he became Zero which made the group have sympathy for the exiled prince as well having a newfound rage towards the Emperor of Britannia.

But Ohgi and his friends were wondering about the Dark Knight as the Oghi and his friends were calling The Batman or Alexander " Alex" Wayne as they learned who is a mystery to them which makes him more dangerous as he is like Zero/ Lelouch intelligent but is more physical stronger despite Zero receiving training from their newest member Sayoko Shinozaki who is the 37th Successor of the Shinozaki School (篠崎流, Shinozaki Ryuu) of martial arts.

Ohgi contacted Alexander to speak with him along with the others who wanted to know more about him along with what makes him tick as well his reason for becoming Batman. Ohgi looked at his friends, then he sighs as he saw Tamaki is getting impatient as they wait for Alexander.

Tamaki said," Where the hell is?" Tamaki cracked his knuckles with a scowl on his face making his friends rolled their eyes.

Seriously, they witness Batman's fighting skills in person as well as saw the video of him fighting the Britinnian soldiers when Ohgi and Kallen helped Zero save the traitor from execution. Tamaki doesn't have a snowball chance in hell against Batman.

The group hears the sound of an engine along with hearing the sound of the secret entrance of the hideout being used as they saw Alexander Wayne ,who is dressed in his usual brown trench coat, black shirt, blue jeans, and black boots riding on a black chopper.

Alexander said," Hello, and sorry if I was late. I had to make sure there was nobody trailing me" Alexander gets off of the bike and he gives Ohgi sheepish smiles as he parked his bike.

Tamaki shouted," TOOK YOUR SWEET ASS TIME GETTING HERE YOU DAMN BRIT !" Tamaki begins marching towards Alexander who rolled his eyes at the Japanese hothead outsider member.'

Alexander said," Calm down Shinichirō." Alexander raised both his arms in mock surrender making Tamaki get red in the face causing his comrades to restrain him.

Tamaki shouted," Oi ,don't tell me to calm down you stinkin Brit!" Tamaki tried to break free from Yoshitaka Minami and Kento Sugiyama.

Alexander asked," So Mister Ohgi you wanted to talk ?" Alexander looked at the Ohgi who nodded at him.

Ohgi said," Yes I do Mister Wayne." Ohgi wanted to make sure that the young man is an ally and not an enemy.

The Outsiders made their way over to the tatami mats and they took off their footwear then they seats on the mats with Oghi and his friends on one side while Alexander on the opposite side.

Ohgi said," Okay, Mister Wayne we are all here to see who you really are." Ohgi didn't want to interrogate the young man in front of them but they wanted to make sure he is trustful.

Alexander asked," What do you want to know Mr. Ohgi ?" Alexander looked calmly at Ohgi had a slight smile on his face.

Ohgi said," Where did you come from and where parents?" Ohgi wanted to get straight to the point.

Alexander said," My name is Alexander Wayne son of Seth and Helena Wayne I lived in the Britannia " Alexander decided to stick with his new earth backstory rather than this old earth backstory.

Ohgi said," Where are they?" Ohgi felt pang guilt as he saw sadness in Alexander's eyes.

Alexander said," Dead. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad died to be caught in gang shoot out at a young age." Alexander no matter what earth he is on losing his parent still hurt like hell.

Ohgi stated, " I am sorry to bring it up, Mister Wayne ." Oghi mentally slapped himself self and he see his fellow comrades are looking at Alexander with pity even Tamaki is feeling guilty for trying to attack him.

Alexander said," Mr. Ohgi it alright,I just hate to bring it up and please call me Alex .'' Alexander hates the looks of pity that everyone gives him when he revealed his origin.

Ohgi said," Okay Alex, can you tell us why you chose a bat ?" Ohgi felt his comrade's curiosity.

Alexander said," I chose a bat as my symbol as I remembered as a little boy falling down a pit in my home that bats in, which caused me to grew a fear of bats when I was younger." Alexander see the Kozuki group jaw drop in astonishment.

Tamaki asked," Wait a minute you fell down a pit filled with bats, but you are wearing one as a symbol ?" Tamaki looked at Alexander like he came from Jupiter making Alexander smile at him along with letting out a chuckle.

Alexander stated," Correct ." Alexander watches as the rebel's jaws dropped making Alexander laugh at their expression.

Naomi Inoue asked,'' If you fear bats then why did you wear one on your chest ?" She couldn't help but wonder about Alexander's choice.

Alexander stated," Bat are creatures of darkness that invokes fear so I used that fear as a weapon." Alexander see Naomi awe and understanding look making Alexander smile.

Ohgi asked," Why did you become Batman ?" Ohgi wanted to know why did he become the infamous bat theme vignatle.

Alexander said," After the death of my father I felt a self-hatred for myself that I was powerless to save my dad then I used that self-hatred to motivate myself to make sure nobody loses their loved one. Alexander remembered the vow he made that day of his father funeral.

" _Never again !"_

Ohgi said," What are your goals ?" Ohgi got a good feeling about Alexander and he looked back seeing his comrades waiting for Alexander's answer.

Alexander said," To liberate the areas that been conquered by Britannia starting with Japan." Alexander see his comrades are looking at him with a smile.

Ohgi said,"Well Alexander it will be a great honor fighting along side you in your and Leoouch crusade." Ohgi felt he can trust Alexander and albeit Lelouch who goal started off as revenge but was steered on the right path by Alexander.

Alexander said," I hope answered your question and silenced any doubts you have about. I bid you all a farewell for now." Alexander walked off the mat and he puts his shoes on then he went over to his chopper then he mounted it.

Alexander rides off with his comrade watching him off and they see him enter the secret entrance of the hideout with smiles on their faces as they not only an exiled prince who has a mysterious power, but they also have a dark knight willing to liberate their country from the tyranny of the Britannia empire.

Meanwhile, Alexander was riding his chopper down the street of the Red light district where he took care of those two punks, but he saw something that made him narrowed his eyes as he witnesses a black-haired female figure running from some goons.

Alexander said," Hey Assholes !" Alexander see he got the goons and the woman's attention as they all looked at him.

Alexander got a good look of the thugs and he notices that they look like as False Facers from Arkham Origins then Alexander see who they were chasing which was long black hair woman of Chinse descent with plump lips and pale skin, red amber eyes dressed in red checker dress with a brown belt, black fishnets, black shoes and she is wearing a gold necklace with a turquoise colored gem and strands of gold hanging. She has golden earrings.

One of the False Facers said," Look like we got ourselves a hero." The first False Facers sounded so cocky that his comrades let out a mocking laugh.

The girl shouted," Are you crazy get out of here !" She looked at Alexander with a look of fear in her amber-red eyes.

The False Facers begins walking towards Alexander making the young dark knight then the False Facers in the middle charges towards Alexander to grab but Alexander does a Seoi Nage ( shoulder throw) on the goon.

The two goons along with the mysterious girl were shocked, but one goon made his way towards Alexander but Alexander steps in with his left foot, and pretends that his main attack is a punch to your goon's head, while actually simultaneously punching stomach making him cough up blood.

Alexander adopt a tall thin stance, with his elbows tucked close to their bodies and their arms and hands placed strategically to protect their vital areas. Alexander kicks the goon in the stomach, then unleashes a flurry of punches. He then elbows the goon and Alexander attacks the goon with a swift elbow strike aimed at the goon's head in a downward manner.

The impact the strike sent the goon to floor and the last goon didnt learn from his comgrade failures as he blindly charges at Alexander but Alexander punches one fist on each side of the goon's head simultaneously, knocking him out.

Alexander said," Amateurs." Alexander looked down at the goons then he made his way towards his bike, but the women who snapped out of her astonishment raced over to him.

The woman shouted," Wait! Who are you and why did you help me ?" She looked at Alexander who simply smiled at her.

Alexander said," I hate wannabe thugs." Alexander then rides off, leaving the young woman behind looking at him with a look of curiosity brimming in her eyes.

The woman thought " Who are you, stranger ?" She watches as the mysterious young man disappears from view.

Meanwhile, Alexander's mind drifted back to CC and his conversation in the Batcave last night, making Alexander both puzzled along with concerned about the green-haired immortal witch who gained an interest in him.

**Flashback **

**CC said," Alexander Wayne, Batman, but representing Light and Darkness,but also mysteries." CC steps in front of Alexander then she strokes his bat symbol while looking into his eyes.**

**Alexander said," If you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you. Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster " Alexander looked at the immortal standing before him.**

**CC said," Interesting quotes ,but I have one question ." CC lean forward close enough that she is the kissing range of Alexander.**

**CC asked," What makes you ,make you Batman ?" CC narrowed her eyes at Alexander who has a cool calm look on his face.**

**Alexander stated," You ask a lot of questions who clings to shadows ." Alexander looks at the witch who now smirks at him with amusement.**

**CC said," So says the one who rules the darkness." She let her smirk grew bigger as she got Alexander's attention.**

**Alexander said," There is no light without shadow, just as there is no happiness without pain. There is no light without shadow, just as there is no happiness without pain." Alexander smirked back at CC.**

**CC smirked," Heh you are a mystery my Dark Knight one that I will have the great pleasure of unveiling." She looked at Alexander in the eyes as she strokes his left cheek with her eyes trained on him.**

**Flashback over **

Alexander thought " That woman is so strange." Alexander shakes his head in amusment about CC but he grew serious as he remebred that she is connected to Marriane making Alexander mentally noted to himself to keep his guard up.

**Note : Here is the new chapter of the Arc and there will be more to come soon. If you got any questions for then pm me.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Knight of the area arc 3

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

" _Zhèyàng lǎobǎn!"_

A young man who has dark hair tied back into a ponytail, dark brown eyes standing 6'1" dressed in a double-breasted white suit, black undershirt, white tie, and black crocodile pattern leather shoes.

He is currently walking out with the young woman that Alexander saved early who is dressed in a wine-red skirt suit with black stockings and black high heels. Her nails are long and painted pink. Her hair was tied in a ponytail held by a red ribbon.

The duo was walking out of the warehouse that being guard by 30 men wearing black suits towards a black limo. The male held the door open for the young woman who enters the limo then the young man joined her in the limo.

The young man ordered, "Jiàshǐ (Drive )!" The young man signaled the driver who started driving the limo.

The young woman thought about the mysterious boy that saved her from being attacked by those goons. She doesn't know why but she wants to know more about him then she hears the young man coughing to getting her attention.

The Young man asked," Lǎobǎn nǐ rènwéi jìnrù díguó lǐngtǔ shìgè hǎo zhǔyì(Boss do you think it is a good idea to come to the enemy territory) ?" He looked at the young woman who couldn't help but rolled her eyes at him but she has a smile on her face.

The young woman stated, "Lǐ wěi qǐng gěi wǒ dǎ diànhuà ( Li Wei please call me Fei)." She looked at Li Wei who gave her a stern look.

Li Wei said," Fei, wǒ rènwéi yǔ wǒ yīqǐ bèifèn bìng bùshì yīgè hǎo zhǔyì (Fei, I don't think it a good idea to with just me as back up).'' Li Wei looked at Fei with a serious expression on his face.

Fei stated,"Nǐ dānxīn tài duō lǎo péngyǒu(You worry too much old friend)." She shook her head fondly at her old friend. Fei looked outside of the window seeing the night skies then his mind drifted back to the boy.

**Flashback **

**The woman shouted," Wait! Who are you and why did you help me ?" She looked at Alexander who simply smiled at her.**

**Alexander said," I hate wannabe thugs." Alexander then rides off, leaving the young woman behind looking at him with a look of curiosity brimming in her eyes.**

**The woman thought " Who are you, stranger ?" She watches as the mysterious young man disappears from view.**

**Flashback over **

Fei thought " Who are you ?" She wonders about the young man that saved her from being attacked by those goons.

The two ride in silences then they see their destination which is a Nightclub that look like The Sunshine from Yauzka game. The limo stop and the duo made their way out of the limo after Li Wei closed the door.

Li Wei said," Let go Fei ." Li Wei walked Fei towards the door of the club that being opened by the workers of the club.

The duo enters the club seeing many residents of the Red light district in there from Elevens ( Japanese), Britannian, and people from the Europia. Fei and Li Wei made their way towards the bar along with avoiding bumping into the dancing patrons.

The two take a seat at the bar then they see a young Japnese/ Eleven woman with long brown hair. She wears a white cardigan, a black knee-length skirt, and a pair of heels. She is also seen wearing a blue suit jacket with a blue skirt and blue heels. She is holding a microphone in hand.

**( My Grave by Becky Baeling)**

**Never been dead but**

**Seen so many deaths**

**Heart is like ice that's**

**Dangerously sharp cold**

Fei tapped her finger on the bar table listening to the song that the singer is singing making Fei let a smile grow her face as the song is very catchy. Fei hears the beat of the music get more aggressive.

**Yet it'll be you**

**Who'll slowly melt down and gone**

**I wanna see you**

Fei is really getting into the song that being played by the female Japanese singer that on stage Fei is starting to like this song because it catchy lyrics

**Gone forever**

**Wooo oooo wooo oooo**

**Wooo oooo wooo oooo**

Fei muttered, "Wooo oooo wooo oooo." Fei see Li Wei is looking at her in amusement causing her to blush.

**I've been loved by many many lovers,**

**but I never been in love, never never loved anyone**

**Devil castin' shadow, came down to my soul and**

**Never been dead, but I've seen many many deaths**

**Wanna see you gone, it's you who'll go down**

**Melt to the ground, go right to my grave.**

The patrons all clapped with Fei being the loudest for the young woman who politely bowed towards the audience then she made her way off stage. Fei and Li Wei sip on their drinks that they got from the bartender.

" _ Min ."_

Fei and Li Wei see it was Japnese / Eleven male with slick back black hair wearing a black double-breasted suit with peaked lapels over a white shirt.

The man said," The Meeting will begin so please follow me." The man leads the two Chinese triad members to the meeting room of the club.

In the meeting, there is a round table but Fei narrowed her eyes as she saw that they aren't alone as she saw two rival gang members conversation like old friends which didn't sit well for Fei or Li Wei.

In one chair is an Eleven / Japanese male in his 40's with long slicked-back hair. He wears a double-breasted white suit, black undershirt, white tie, and black crocodile pattern leather is Nagamatsu Settan of The Hirose Raiden Yazuka. He isn't alone as the four of his goons with him.

The other side of the table is a male figure standing 5′ 10″ wearing a Black Skull mask dressed in a buttoned-down business shirt,a plain white necktie it plain white suit gloves, a, white business pants, and white formal shoes. This is Lorenzo Venezia or he is better to know to be known as "_Black Mask"_. He isn't alone as he has four False Facer ready behind him.

Black Mask said," Well look who took her sweet time getting here ." Black Mask leered at Fei who glowered at him.

Nagamastsu said," Renji you are dismissed." He waved off the Japnese male who walked the two Chinese Triad members in the meeting room.

Fei took her seat in the middle of the table with all eyes on her but Fei had an impassive expression on her face as she has two big rivals staring her down like the sharks that smell blood but Fei has other plans.

Black Mask said," Little lady we heard that someone came to your rescue and beat up some of my boys." Black Mask spoked calmly towards Fei who tried to fight off a smirk which irked Black Mask.

Fei stated," You shouldn't belive rumors, Venezia." Fei tried to return the favor that the young man by keeping his involvement a secret.

Nagamastu said," It wasnt know rumor as one of my eyes saw this youngster beat Venezia effortlessly." Nagamastus sounded very impressed with the young man that aided Fei and he is thinking of recruiting him.

Fei stated coldly," It could have been Li Wei ." She gestured towards Li Wei who stood still as a statue but he was looking at his boss/ friend with concern.

Black Mask said," Bullshit! My boy told me the little shit is Britinnian boy with black hair, blue eyes." Black Mask looked at Fei who silently curse making Black Mask smirk as he walked towards Fei.

Black Mask said,'' You know soemthing Princess I hate many things but I hate liars. You lied to me but I am going to allow you to redeem yourself by telling me the name of the little shit so I can put a bullet between his skull." Black Mask leans down towards Fei making Li Wei falter but Fei signaled to stay still.

Fei said," Have you here of mouthwash Skullboy and I don't know his name." Fei tried to keep herself from spitting into Black Mask's face.

Nagamastu said," As much is this charade is amusing we need to discuss turf arrangement." Nagamastu reminded the two who looked at him then back at each other.

Black Mask sighed," Fine ."Black Mask goes back to his seat making Nagamastu satisfied as the order is restored.

Nagamastu said," I and my boys are running out of places to occupy so I need one of you to offer an occupied turf to me." Nagamastu looked at his two rivals at the table with a calm look but he saw that they are narrowing their eyes at him.

Fei said,'' Don't you have turfs in Osaka, Kobe, and Hiroshima? You have three so you should be good." Fei narrowed her eyes at Nagamastu who didn't falter one bit at Fei accusation but he smirked.

Nagamastu said," Well I lost Hiroshima, Kobe, because I had a traitor that managed to get the Britnianan polices after me." Nagamastu smirked turned evil as he remembered catching the little traitor along with ending his life.

Blackmask said," If do give up one of my turfs what would I get in return Eleven!" Black Mask spiting the word Eleven like venom.

" _How dare you swine!"  
_

One of Nagamastu reaches for his sword but Nagamastu stopped him making the men bowed towards his Oyabun. Nagamastu simply smirked at Black Mask and he snapped his finger causing one of his men to bring a suitcase towards the table.

Nagamastu said," Hopefully this will suffice the arrangement." Nagamstu gestured for the goon to place the suitcase on the table. Nagamsutu slides the suitcase towards BlackMask.

Black Mask opened the case and he smiled as he saw his favorite thing which is money as he saw a lot of it then Black Mask gestured to one of his goon to take the briefcase off the table.

Black Mask said," You have yourself a deal Settan." He sent a smirk over to Nagamastu who nodded at him with a smirk.

Fei said," Now that you concluded your business we will let ourselves out." Fei gets out of her seat and her along with Li Wei walked towards the door but Li Wei pushed her to the floor as a bullet wheezed passed her cheek.

Black Mask said," You are going to be leaving but not on your own term princess as me and Settan want you out of the picture." Black Mask had a gun pointed out with a smoking barrel.

Li Wei cried," Lǎobǎn qù ( Boss go)." Li Wei pulled out his gun and knife from his jacket as he stood in front of Fei.

Fei cried, "Nǐ zài zuò shénme(What are you doing) ?" Fei looked at her bodyguard/ friend in shock as he stood in front of her.

Li Wei cried," Zǒu! Wǒ huì zǔzhǐ tāmen! ( Go ! I will hold them off)" Li Wei pushes Fei out of the room.

When Fei was out of the room she along with the other patron heard the sound of bullets flying making everyone scream as well as run from hearing the sound of bullets. Fei looked back then she continued running until she made her way out of the club.

Fei see the other patrons gone she few of Black Mask's goons with some of The Hirose Raiden Yazuka members by her limo looking at her with smirks making Fei silently curse that she been played by two rival gang members then she decided to run away.

The goons chase off her and it was a long chase until they enter Black Mask's territory which is in Shibuya which caused more of Black Mask's men to join the fray. They finally managed to corner Fei who is taking a step back as she looked at the goons who are smirking at her.

One Black Mask's goon said," Sucks to be you little lady, and it a good day with the boys." The goon made her fellow goons chuckle.

Fei tried to get past, only to be thrown to the ground, the group was fast to pin her to the ground making Fei squirm as she tries to escape from the grip of the goons. Fei see the goons are laughing her attempts to get free making her scowl.

Fei cried," Let go of me !" Fei scowled at the ring leader only to get slapped in the face by him leaving a red mark on her face.

The Black Mask goon said," We can't let go little lady well not on your terms anyway." He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Fei temple.

Before he could fire, they heard the sound of someone landing on their feet behind them seeing the scene made this person disgusted already.

" _LET HER GO !"_

Everyone turned around to see a male figure stands at 5'' 11 the figure is wearing a dark cowl, an armored chest-plate with a red earless bat logo on it, and a black billowing cape that seems to be bound at the neck and shaped into wide bat ears on the headpiece point outward and away from his head.

The Black Mask Goon asked rudely," The hell are you supposed to be?" He pocketed the gun away and pulled out a blade making his comrades share a smirk.

The Goon swung the weapon only for the male to swiftly grab his arm before rapidly punching him. The other thugs and Fei cringed at the sound of a bone snapping as the Bat disarmed him. The gang leader was then thrown to the ground, followed by two punches to the face, leaving him with a broken nose and heavily bruised face. The Batman looked down on the thug with a undreadble look.

Batman said," I'm Vengeance !" The Batman looked at the goons who flee in fear leaving Fei to stare at her savior and the battered ring leader.

Fei looked at the figure before her with variety emotions then she see him approaching her making Fei get on the high alert then she see him offering her hand which she gladly takes as she stands up with the aid of the Batman.

Fei asked," Thanks, and who are you ?" Fei looked at The bat figure standing before her who is looking at her.

Batman said," I'm Batman ." Batman hears the police sirens causing him to use a grapple gun to fire a hook at the building then he pulls her up to a building making Fei let out a loud sound.

The two appeared on top of the building and Batman see the polices are on the scene then he looked over at Fei who is frozen in her spot. Batman see Fei is dialing someone on her phone then Batman see someone in the distance making him narrowed his eyes as he saw CC munching on a pizza slice.

Batman thought " She is a quick one." Batman has to respect CC ability to hide in the shadow like him but he hears Fei is speaking to someone in her native tongues.

Fei ordered," Zhè shì wǒmen bèi nàrù de shèzhì. ( It was a set up we been comprised.) " Fei had a scowled on her face as she walked right into enemy hands. Fei then hanged up and she was about to speak to Batman but she notices he vanished.

Fei thought " He vanished. Who is this Batman and where did he come from?" Fei wonder who is this Batman character.

**Note: Here is the next part of the arc with Fei being the boss of the Chinese Triad and with some new characters. Also, I gave Alexander a new suit from the Batman Trailer despite having a crappy actor as well as some elements. If you got any ideas for this arc then pm me.**


End file.
